


L'Imposture

by Teen_Gohan_757



Series: Deux Frères [11]
Category: Original Work, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teen_Gohan_757/pseuds/Teen_Gohan_757
Summary: Après la guerre contre les Nomades de l'Est, le quotidien de Link et Raiju reprends ses droits mais un désaccord entre l'Empire d'Ordinn et le Royaume de Kaminari vient troubler ce temps de paix.
Series: Deux Frères [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/298773





	1. Un inquiétant désaccord.

La paix était revenue dans le royaume de Silingan, voisin de Kaminari et l'armée du Royaume de la Foudre s'en était retourné à ses casernes, reprenant son quotidien fait de patrouilles, d'exercices militaires, d'entretien du matériel et de maintien de l'ordre.

Raijū devenu Capitaine fut nommé, pour les temps de paix, Instructeur à l'Académie Militaire de Senkō. C'était une fois encore une idée du Général Shokku qui avait remarqué le talent naturel de Raijū pour l'archerie et demanda au jeune garçon si il ne voulait pas faire profiter de son talent aux élèves apprenti-archer. 

Le jeune Capitaine accepta et forma donc les élèves au métier d'archer la journée alors que le soir, il continua ses études une fois rentré à Woodfall chez Link. Pendant ses congés, Raijū n'oublia pas de s'entraîner à la maîtrise du pouvoir de Raiden car il avait du mal à contrôler pleinement ce pouvoir qui était en lui. 

Pour cela, Link l'emmena voir Osun qui fut de très bon conseil pour Raijū. Ce dernier put en effet commencer à tenter de maîtriser totalement son pouvoir grâce aux enseignements de l'Ermite de la Vallée Oubliée. 

Cependant, malgré ce quotidien bien huilé, on retrouve pourtant Raijū bien loin de sa caserne, dans l'épaisse forêt de Kasé, occupé à entraîner les jeunes Guerriers Protecteurs de l'Ancien Temple de Fujin. 

Leur chef ayant été tué à la suite de sa possession par Fujin, la Tribu se retrouva sans leader pour l'entraîner et la diriger. Si la direction fut pour le moment prise par les mères de Guerriers Protecteurs, leur entraînement était dirigé par Raijū pour le tir à l'arc et par Link pour le combat à l'arme blanche. 

Dans la clairière formant le village, les jeunes garçons avait été séparé en deux groupes dirigé l'un par Raijū, l'autre par Link, chacun dispensant son enseignement. 

La journée se terminait et Raijū assistait donc au dernier exercice qui consistait simplement à atteindre la cible posée à 20 mètres avec les enseignements appris tout au long de la journée.

Cependant avant le tir, le jeune Capitaine inspectait la position prise par ses élèves. 

« Mets ta main plus haut, elle doit être près de ta flèche. » fit Raijū à l'un des garçons tout en faisant remonter la main de ce dernier. 

Raijū se plaça ensuite derrière le garçon pour pouvoir avoir le même vision que son élève par rapport à la cible. 

« Ton arc est encore un peu trop bas, remonte le un peu » conseilla-t-il encore. 

Son élève appliqua ce conseil et ainsi Raijū pu passer à l'élève suivant. 

Quand tous ses apprentis furent correctement positionné, Raijū donna le signal et tous les élèves tirèrent en même temps. 

Les résultats fut divers et variés mais Raijū prit soin d'expliquer ce qui avait été ou pas selon le résultat. 

Après cela, Raijū mit fin à la journée d’entraînement tout comme Link le fit avec son groupe. 

Les deux garçons instructeurs prirent alors congé de la tribu et Link se transporta avec Raijū jusqu'à Woodfall grâce au Vent de Farore. 

Une fois rentré à la maison, Link et Raijū s'octroyèrent un moment de répit en allant s'installer sur la terrasse de leur habitation et parler de la journée écoulée. 

« C'était la première fois que j'apprenais à un groupe comment se battre à l'épée mais c'était chouette, ils écoutaient tous bien ce que je leur disaient et certains sont doués, ca s'voit ! » fit Link assis sur l'une des chaises, face au soleil couchant.  
« Moi je commence à avoir l'habitude mais c'est vrai qu'eux sont très à l'écoute, ils sont bien plus sages que tous les élèves que j'ai déjà eu et en effet certains semble vraiment bon, notamment Hitoiki, je ne lui donne que quelques conseils et il décoche très souvent sa flèche en plein milieu de la cible. » répondit Raijū assis à côté de lui.  
« Oui lui il est doué et il me fait penser à toi, au début il avait pas confiance en lui et se croyait faible mais une fois un peu entraîné, c'est devenu l'un des meilleurs. » répliqua Link.  
« En même temps, tu penses à moi tout le temps aussi. » répliqua Raijū d'un air amusé.  
« C'est vrai mais c'est chouette de penser à toi, le plus beau réceptacle divin de tout l'royaume. » fit Link qui savait pertinemment que cette taquinerie allait faire réagir son ami qui n'aimais pas être décrit ainsi. 

Et en effet, la réaction de Raijū ne se fit pas attendre car le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'argent se jeta sur Link qui tomba bien vite de sa chaise pour se retrouver à terre, plaqué par Raijū. 

« Je vais t'apprendre moi à me traiter ainsi ! » fit Raijū faussement outré.  
« Bah quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? » répliqua Link toujours très taquin.  
« Tss ! Je crois que je vais retourner habiter dans l'ancienne maison de mon père, je peux plus habiter avec quelqu'un qui me prends pour un vulgaire réceptacle. » fit Raijū toujours placé sur Link pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
« T'oserais pas, tu perdrais ton matelas préféré ! » répliqua Link d'un ton très amusé malgré la position dans laquelle il était.  
« C'est pas faux ça...bon je te pardonne pour cette fois-ci mais là prochaine fois, je te chatouille jusqu'à ce que tu t'excuses ! » répondit Raijū tout en se retirant de Link.  
« Que t'es méchant avec moi, je vais devoir en parler au Général Shokku et lui dire que son Capitaine favori maltraite son amoureux ! » fit Link maintenant assis par terre.  
« Justement je suis son favori donc il n'écoutera que moi. » répliqua Raijū qui ne se laissait pas démonter. 

Les deux garçons continuèrent ainsi à se chamailler amicalement pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que leur estomacs leur rappel qu'il était l'heure du souper.

Link alla alors allumer le feu nécessaire au souper puis alla ensuite prendre son bain journalier. Raijū quant à lui, enleva son uniforme pour ensuite enfiler ses vêtements nobles qu'il ne rechignait plus à porter.

Ensuite, il s'installa sur la table puis étala une grande carte tout en commençant à y écrire des notes et y dessiner grossièrement. 

Quand Link sorti de la salle de bain, uniquement vêtu de son caleçon vert, le feu était prêt pour la cuisson des aliments et Raijū était plongé sur sa carte. 

Le Kokiri alla alors préparer le souper qu'il versa ensuite dans une grande marmite qu'il posa au dessus du feu de cheminée. 

Ensuite, il s'assît en face de Raijū et commença à observer la carte avec attention. 

« Ca à l'air d'être un sacré plan de bataille dis donc. » fit-il tout en continuant à regarder le plan.  
« Oui pour mon cours de Stratégie Militaire, il faut imaginer la défense d'une place forte très difficilement défendable donc je dois penser à beaucoup de choses, c'est pas facile. » répondit toujours concentré. 

Link observa alors son ami en silence, toujours très captivé par le talent stratégique de Raijū. 

Cependant quand le Kokiri jugea utile d'intervenir pour pointer ce qu'il pensait être une erreur ou alors pour tout simplement émettre un avis, il le fit et souvent Raijū l'en remercia car tout talentueux qu'il était, le jeune Capitaine ne pouvait décemment pas tout voir. 

C'est d'ailleurs ainsi que le duo fonctionnait, chacun avait son domaine de prédilection et donc dirigeait en quelque sorte le duo quand l'un où l'autre était dans son domaine favori mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'autre restait sans rien dire et apporta tout de même son avis. 

Le souper fut ensuite vite prêt et Raijū mit alors ses études de côté. Une discussion s’engagea ensuite entre les deux garçons.

« Tiens t'a entendu que Kaminari et Ordinn se disputait les montagnes les séparant ? » demanda Raijū.  
« J'crois que j'ai entendu ça quand j'ai été à Clocktown mais j'trouvais ca bizarre, pourquoi il se dispute la montagne ? » répliqua Link.  
« Je me posais la même question car pour l'avoir traversée, il n'y a vraiment rien d'intéressant dans cette montagne mais mon professeur de Stratégie Militaire m'a dit que des mineurs d'Ordinn ont trouvé de la Kyanite en creusant la montagne et quand Kaminari l'a su, le Roi a clamé que les montagnes leur appartenait et que donc la Kyanite leur revenait de droit. » expliqua Raijū.  
« C'est quoi cette kya-truc là pour qu'ils se la disputent ? » demanda Link, un peu perdu.  
« Je comprends pas tout mais chez nous on emploie ça pour contenir notre énergie venant de la foudre où même pour s'en protéger donc ca nous est très précieux et pour Ordinn si j'ai bien compris, c'est juste une pierre précieuse valant beaucoup de vos rubis. » répondit Raijū.  
« Je comprends maintenant mais je crois que vous pourriez peut être partager avec Ordinn, les montagnes sont entre vous. » fit Link.  
« Je le pense aussi mais tu connais les adultes, certains sont très peu partageurs quand il s'agit de pierres précieuses. » acquiesça Raijū.  
« Oui y'en qui pense qu'à ça alors que j'trouve qu'il y a bien d'autres trucs plus intéressant. » fit Link.  
« On est d'accord mais bon, j'ai peur que ca finisse mal et à la Caserne, on est censé se tenir prêt et c'est bien parce que le Général Shokku m'apprécie que j'ai pu rentrer ici car tous les soldats sont déjà mobilisés. » s'inquiéta Raijū.  
« Tu m'fais peur là, j'espère que ca va se calmer. » fit Link tout aussi inquiet.

Sur cette conversation inquiétante, les deux garçons terminèrent leur souper et ensuite, Raijū reprit sa grande carte pour continuer de développer sa stratégie demandé par son professeur. 

Quand il eut fini, Link et lui allèrent se coucher et profitèrent d'une nuit bien reposante. 

Le lendemain matin, ce fut Raijū qui se réveilla le premier. Il était posé sur à moitié sur Link, la tête à moité sur l'épaule et le haut du torse de Link. Le jeune Capitaine se réveillait souvent ainsi comme affalé sur Link et c'est pour cela que le Kokiri se surnommait lui-même 'le matelas préféré' de Raijū. 

Comme Link semblait encore dormir profondément, Raijū se leva délicatement et sortit du lit tout aussi doucement pour ensuite veiller à bien couvrir son ami. 

Le jeune garçon à la chevelure d'argent, descendit alors et ce, sans s'habiller cette fois-ci, gardant uniquement son caleçon gris à manche courtes. 

Raijū alluma un feu dans la cheminée puis pris quelques bûches dans ses bras pour ensuite sortir de la maison et placer les bûches sous un grand tonneau servant de bain chaud. Là aussi il alluma bien vite le feu puis rentra aussitôt à l'intérieur. Raijū redéploya la carte sur laquelle il était occupé depuis hier soir pour vérifier encore une fois son plan de défense en attendant que l'eau du bain extérieur chauffe. 

Après dix minutes, Raijū replia sa carte puis ressortit de la maison et quand il vit que l'eau s'était bien réchauffée, il ôta son caleçon puis se plongea tout entier dans le tonneau d'eau chaude. Il ressortit ensuite uniquement sa tête et ses épaules ainsi que ses bras pour pouvoir s'agripper au bord du tonneau. 

C'est là que vint l'un des meilleurs moment de la journée pour Raijū car pendant qu'il était confortablement installé dans son tonneau d'eau chaude, il pouvait observer avec émerveillement le lever du soleil dont les premiers rayons commençait à percer à travers la cime des arbres au loin. 

A cette heure-là, le ciel était assez sombre mais à l'horizon, la lumière naissante du jour donnait une couleur rouge-orangée particulièrement belle aux yeux du jeune garçon. 

Quant à Link, il commençait à se réveiller doucement, ouvrant peu à peu les yeux. Il remarqua bien vite qu'il était seul dans le lit mais ne s'en inquiéta pas plus que cela car il commençait à connaître les habitudes de Raijū. 

Le Kokiri se leva alors, sortit du lit puis se dirigea vers l'unique fenêtre de la mezzanine faisant office de chambre. Il enleva la plaque de bois cachant la lumière du jour puis sortit la tête pour ensuite apercevoir Raijū confortablement installé dans le tonneau d'eau chaude. 

« J'peux v'nir voir le paysage avec toi ? » demanda Link par la fenêtre.  
« Oui si tu veux mais dépêche toi, le soleil est bientôt levé ! » répondit Raijū d'en bas. 

Link rejoignit alors bien vite Raijū à l'extérieur, ôta lui aussi son caleçon puis alla se placer à côté de Raijū, mettant un bras sur la paroi du tonneau et l'autre le long des épaules de Raijū. 

« T'aurais pu me réveiller quand même au lieu de rester seul comme ça ! » fit Link.  
« Tu avais l'air de si bien dormir que j'ai pas eu envie de te réveiller et puis, tu sais que parfois j'aime bien être un peu seul. » répondit Raijū.  
« Oui c'est vrai, j'avais oublié mais sinon tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ? » fit Link en regardant son ami.  
« Mmmmh normalement, je dois remettre mon plan de bataille puis je donne cours à l'Académie Militaire mais avec ce qu'il se passe avec Ordinn, je crains qu'on soit envoyé aux Montagnes d'Ordinn en prévision d'un conflit. » expliqua Raijū.  
« J'espère que non, ca m'inquiète beaucoup cette histoire.. » fit Link. 

Après cela, les deux garçons profitèrent en silence des premiers rayons de soleil qui venait les réchauffer. 

Cependant, ils entendirent soudainement des bruits dans le forêt qui semblait s'approcher d'eux. Une silhouette apparut alors au loin et intriguèrent les deux garçons. 

Après un instant, Link reconnut le Maire Dotour de Clocktown qui arriva près de la maison. Il remarqua bien vite les deux garçons dans le tonneau et s'en approcha quelque peu. 

« Messire Link, excusez moi de cette visite impromptue et de vous déranger dans votre bain mais il m'a semblé utile de vous faire part d'une nouvelle des plus inquiétante. » fit-il, l'air inquiet.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe m'sieur le maire ? » répondit Link.  
« L'Ambassadeur d'Ordinn m'a confié que son Empire avait déclaré la guerre au Royaume de Kaminari suite à une attaque de ce dernier visant la mine d'Ordinn exploitant la Kyanite. » expliqua le maire.  
« Pourquoi on aurait attaqué Ordinn ?! Ca n'a aucun sens ! » s'exclama alors Raijū prenant la défense de son royaume natal.  
« Il faut le demander à votre Roi que vous allez devoir rejoindre car le Comte a décidé, pour garder des bonnes relations avec Ordinn que les ennemis d'Ordinn ne pouvait plus résider à Termina. » fit Dotour.  
« Raijū reste avec moi ! Et celui qui est pas d'accord, il va avoir à faire à moi ! » cria Link en serrant Raijū contre lui.  
« J'en suis fort désolé car comme vous le savez, je ne considère pas votre ami comme un ennemi et c'est pour ça que je me suis permis de venir vous prévenir mais malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je dois me plier aux ordres du Comte. » s'excusa le maire.  
« Et je vous en remercie m'sieur le maire, c'est sympa de votre part mais personne ne fera partir Raijū d'ici ! » répliqua Link.  
« Link..je..je crois que je vais faire ce qu'il demande, je ne voudrais pas causer des problèmes à toi ou à ce monsieur. » intervint Raijū.  
« Mais non, j'veux pas que tu partes moi, avec cette guerre, j'sais même pas quand j'pourrai t'revoir ! » protesta Link.  
« On se verra peut être moins mais on se verra quand même, j'ai une idée mais d'abord, laisse moi parler au maire. » fit Raijū.

Link se laissa convaincre, faisant confiance à son ami et ce dernier dit au maire qu'il acceptait de quitter Termina. Le maire en fut ravi et quitta alors les deux garçons qui attendirent que le maire soit hors de vue pour sortir du tonneau. 

Une fois en dehors, chacun des garçons prit son caleçon avant de rentrer à l'intérieur de la maison pour s'y sécher à la salle de bain. Une fois sec, Link et Raijū montèrent dans la chambre pour s'y habiller tout en commençant à discuter. 

« C'est insensé cette histoire, je comprends pas comment le Roi a pu ordonner cette attaque.. » fit Raijū dépité tout en enfilant son caleçon.  
« Oui c'est bizarre, à croire que ton roi voulait la guerre avec Ordinn. » répliqua Link en s'habillant de sa tunique Kokiri après avoir enfiler son caleçon.  
« Mais oui et c'est ca qui n'a aucun sens, le roi est pas du genre à vouloir la guerre.. » fit Raijū en serrant les cordes de son pantalon.  
« Par contre t'a dit que t'avais une idée pour qu'on se voit quand même malgré qu'on est considéré comme ennemi dans le royaume de l'autre. » demanda Link en tirant sur l'un de ses bottes pour la mettre à son pieds.  
« Oui je sais qu'on sera envoyé aux pieds des Montagnes d'Ordinn, près de la mine et pour nous retrouver, va là où avait installé un campement pour la nuit quand on combattait l'Armée de l'Apocalypse, c'est près de la mine mais assez loin pour qu'on soit tranquille, j'installerai les archers de l'armée là en prétendant garder ce secteur. » expliqua Raijū tout mettant son haut d'uniforme sur lui.  
« T'es sur que ca te causera pas de soucis ? » demanda Link un peu inquiet et complètement habillé.  
« Mes archers ne diront rien donc il ne devrait pas y avoir de soucis. » rassura Raijū lui aussi prêt à sortir.

Les deux garçons étant prêt, Raijū demanda à Link de le transporter dans l'ancienne maison de son père pour ne pas que Link soit vu en pleine ville tout en ayant le temps de se dire au revoir.

« On fait comme on a dit, on se retrouve ce soir à l'endroit que je t'ai indiqué. » fit Raijū.  
« Je serai là mais fait attention à toi, l'armée d'Ordinn est très puissante, elle n'a rien à voir avec les guerriers nomades de la dernière fois ! » avertit Link.  
« Promis, je ferai attention ! » rassura Raijū. 

Link prit alors Raijū dans ses bras et l'étreignit avec force. Raijū fit de même et l'étreinte dura un petit moment. 

Dans cette inquiétude partagée par les deux garçons, Link retourna à Woodfall alors que Raijū réintégra la Caserne de Senkō où effectivement, ses archers et le reste de l'armée furent envoyé aux pieds des Montagnes d'Ordinn pour affronter le puissant Empire d'Ordinn.


	2. La trahison de l'Etat Major

La guerre avait éclatée entre deux superpuissances. L'Empire d'Ordinn d'un côté, le plus grand territoire du côté Est des Montagnes éponymes mais aussi le plus puissant et le plus avancé. De l'autre côté, à l'Ouest des ces montagnes, se trouvait le Royaume de Kaminari, moins grand mais plus avancé et puissant dans la magie. Sans compter que ce Royaume comptait un jeune garçon aux pouvoirs divins. 

Quand ces deux forces s'entrechoquèrent, le combat fut long et rude tant les deux armées semblaient de forces égales. Cependant, Kaminari eut un moment un léger avantage car toute son armée avaient traversé les Monts d'Ordinn et se battait donc sur le territoire adverse mais après d'intenses combats, elle fut repoussée et elle ne tenait plus que l'entrée du tunnel creusé à l'occasion, tunnel qui n'était autre que la prolongation de la mine creusé des deux cotés. 

Raijū combattait sans relâche l'armée devenue ennemie sans pour autant déchaîner tout son pouvoir car toujours peu enclin à combattre un Empire lié au Royaume natal de Link.

Heureusement pour ce dernier, Hyrule s'était déclaré neutre dans ce conflit au grand dam d'Ordinn qui espérait que son puissant voisin lui vienne en aide dans ce conflit. Link ne fut donc pas envoyé avec l'Armée Royale d'Hyrule qui resta cependant sur le qui-vive. 

Pendant ce conflit, Link put en effet revoir Raijū une fois la nuit tombée en se faufilant dans le campement militaire de Kaminari, positionné derrière les Montagnes d'Ordinn.

Link ne pouvait utiliser le Vent de Farore car le Royaume de la Foudre, avec sa grande connaissance de la magie, avait déployé une aura protectrice bleu clair empêchant ainsi le pouvoir de Link de le transporter rapidement auprès de Raijū. 

Cependant, selon les jours, Link bénéficiait de faveur de certains gardes posté à l'entrée du tunnel. Ce n'était pas toujours le cas donc le Kokiri ne pouvait pas rejoindre Raijū tous les soirs mais il put le faire assez régulièrement tout de même. 

C'est donc l'un de ces soirs où le jeune Kokiri avait pu arriver au campement de Kaminari qu'on le retrouva occupé à passer de tente en tente avec la plus grande discrétion possible. 

Une fois arrivé aux quartiers des archers, placé à l'écart du campement principal comme prévu. Link rentra vite dans la tente réservé au capitaine des archers. 

Il trouve ce dernier uniquement vêtu d'un peignoir, comme il aimait à le faire chaque soir, et semblait avoir du mal à se préparer à manger. 

« Ca à l'air compliqué ton souper ! » fit le Kokiri pour se signaler.  
« Oh Link, tu as su venir ce soir, c'est bien. » fit Raijū en tournant la tête vers son ami.  
« Oui la garde à enfin changé et les nouveaux m'aime bien alors ils m'ont laissé passer. » répliqua Link. 

Raijū cessa alors de s'occuper de son repas pour aller vers Link puis le prendre dans ses bras, ravi de revoir Link après une période d'absence. 

« Je suis content que tu sois enfin là, tu m'a manqué. » fit Raijū tout en serrant fort Link.  
« A moi aussi tu m'a manqué, c'est vraiment pas chouette quand t'es pas là le soir avec moi. » répliqua Link qui serrait tout autant Raijū. 

Après un court moment de silence et d'étreinte chaleureuse, les deux garçons se séparèrent et Raijū fit part à Link dans son souci de repas. Car si Raijū avait de nombreuses qualités et compétences, la cuisine n'en était clairement pas une chez lui et en temps normal, le jeune Capitaine comptait sur Link pour cela. 

Ce dernier inspecta alors ce qu'avait préparé Raijū et lui expliqua bien vite le soucis. 

« C'est normal que ca va pas, ta plaque toute bizarre là qui chauffe, elle chauffe pas assez et ca fait alors plus de liquide qu'aut' chose. » expliqua Link.  
« Il y a moyen de sauver encore ce que j'ai fait ? Car il n'y a rien d'autre. » demanda Raijū.

Link essaya alors tant bien que mal de récupérer ce qui pouvait l'être et les deux garçons passèrent ensuite à table. 

Le Kokiri s'assît alors à côté de Raijū, posant son bras droit le long des épaules de Raijū tout en mangeant avec sa main gauche. 

« Ca fait plaisir de plus manger tout seul et de manger avec toi, j'espère que demain, j'pourrai encore passer ! » s'exclama Link assez content de passer enfin du temps avec Raijū.  
« Ca me fait plaisir aussi. Quand t'es pas là, je mange souvent avec mon ancienne unité mais même si ils sont sympa, je préfère manger avec toi. » répliqua Raijū tout aussi ravi. 

Ensuite, Link demanda ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son absence et Raijū lui raconta des nouvelles bien peu réjouissantes car le Général Shokku, principal soutien du jeune Capitaine, avait été écarté du commandement de l'armée car il était en désaccord complet avec la politique actuelle du Roi. 

C'est donc les autres officiers supérieurs qui prirent les rennes de l'armée, laissant Raijū sans plus aucun soutien dans l'état-major. État-major qui ne s'était pas priver de critiquer le jeune Capitaine car il n'est déchaînait pas toute sa puissance contre Ordinn, empêchant selon eux, la victoire de Kaminari. 

« Et donc ils m'accusent de ne pas me battre vraiment pour le Royaume à cause de mon amitié avec toi dont Ordinn est un allié de ton Royaume. » termina Raijū.  
« Ces types là, dès que je les ai vu, j'les ai pas aimés, on voyait qu'il t'aimais pas et là ils en profite pour dire des bêtises, tu t'es toujours battu sans relâcher tout ton pouvoir sauf quand il le fallait vraiment. » fit Link assez mécontent de l'attitude de ces officiers.  
« C'est sur qu'ils en profite mais je peux rien faire, ce sont mes supérieurs maintenant.. » répliqua Raijū un peu abattu.  
« Laisse leur dires leurs bêtises, moi je sais que tu te bats vraiment pour Kaminari et je suis sur que les autres soldats le pensent aussi ! » fit Link pour remonter le moral de son ami.  
« Merci c'est gentil et j'espère bien oui. » répliqua Raijū, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Maintenant j'propose qu'on en parle plus, je vais te raconter c'que moi j'ai fait, ca te changera un peu ! » fit Link l'air enjoué. 

Raijū accepta volontiers et en effet le récit de Link sur son quotidien plutôt paisible fit oublier au jeune Capitaine ses soucis actuels, Link mettant de l'entrain et de l'humour pour raconter ses activités pourtant banales. 

Ensuite, ce fut le moment du briefing avec les Lieutenants d'Unité de Raijū qui bien sur, ne dirent rien sur la présence de Link malgré la guerre car tous étaient assez triste de devoir ainsi combattre un Empire alliée au Royaume de Link. 

Cependant comme l’État-major avait décidé de se passer de Raijū et de ses stratégies, le jeune Capitaine n'en concevait plus le soir et se contentait de faire un résumé de la journée et de recueillir l'avis de ses hommes. La fin du briefing fut moins formelle où une partie de jeu de cartes fut jouée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Après une heure de jeu, il ne resta plus dans la partie que Link et Anpéa qui se livrèrent là à un vrai duel de bluff et d'intimidation. 

Et à ce jeu là, Link était plutôt bon, son regard déterminé et presque hypnotique était assez impressionnant et n'inspirait pas la confiance chez l'adversaire. 

« Je..je me couche.. » fit Anpéa en plaquant ses cartes sur la table.  
« Merci Lieutenant ! » répliqua Link d'un coup plus joyeux tout en lui aussi plaquant ses cartes sur la table.  
« Vous aviez que ça ?! » s'étonna Anpéa.  
« Ouais, j'vous ai bien eu hein ! » répondit Link pas peu fier de son bluff.  
« Tss ! Je me ferai plus avoir la prochaine fois ! » fit Anpéa aussi choqué qu'amusé par ce bluff réussi.  
« Bon la prochaine fois que je veux que vous fassiez des tours de gardes, je demanderai à Link, vous ne pourrez pas refuser avec son regard. » fit Raijū pour taquiner Anpéa.  
« Vous êtes vache là Capitaine, comment on peut s'opposer à un regard pareil ?! » s'offusqua faussement Anpéa.  
« Vous ne le faites pas tout simplement. » répondit Raijū en bon pince sans rire. 

Cependant cette boutade mit fin à la partie et au briefing. Les hommes de Raijū rentrèrent dans leur tente et les deux garçons alors eux se coucher. 

Dans la petite chambre de la tente, Link enleva sa tunique Kokiri et la laissa ensuite à terre alors que Raijū posa son peignoir sur la petite commode près du lit. 

Les deux garçons ainsi déshabillé, se couchèrent bien vite sans discuter quelque peu avant de s'endormir. 

« Encore une journée dans cette bête guerre...heureusement que t'es venu ce soir car sinon cette journée aurait été vraiment triste. » fit Raijū assez dépité.  
« Je trouve aussi que cette guerre est inutile et en plus ca nous sépare, j'aime pas ça du tout. » répliqua Link.  
« Pareil pour moi, mais bon là on est ensemble c'est déjà bien. » fit Raijū plus heureux.  
« C'est même très bien, dommage que je dois partir tôt demain, je serais bien resté encore un peu. » répliqua Link.  
« Tu reviendras bien donc c'est pas si grave. » fit Raijū.

Là dessus, les deux garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent assez vite. 

La nuit se passa paisiblement mais aux premières lueurs du jour, un groupe de soldats mené par un gradé fit irruption dans la tente de Raijū et le gradé entra alors dans le chambre de ce dernier.

« Capitaine Raijū ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour haute trahison en fraternisant avec l'ennemi ! » cria le gradé. 

Les deux garçons se réveillèrent alors en sursaut, se redressant en position assise assez rapidement. 

« Nous devons aussi emmener cet espion à côté de vous ! » ajouta le gradé.  
« Vous faites erreur, Link vient du Royaume d'Hyrule qui s'est déclaré neutre dans notre conflit ! » fit Raijū tout en posant son bras droit devant Link comme pour le protéger.  
« Hyrule est peut être neutre mais ce Royaume n'en reste pas moins un allié d'Ordinn et a donc dépêché ce garçon pour nous espionner et vous l'y avez aidé en l'hébergeant chez vous ! » répliqua le gradé.  
« Balivernes, Link est mon amoureux et ne me trahirait jamais ainsi ! » protesta encore Raijū.  
« Vous expliquerez cela au Tribunal Royal, pour l'instant je vous embarque vous et cet espion ! » fit le gradé peu enclin à la négociation.  
« Raijū on peut facilement s'échapper si tu veux.. » intervint Link à voix basse.  
« Et pour aller où ? Je suis un ennemi d'Ordinn et Termina m'a expulsé..non je vais les suivre et m'expliquer au Tribunal Royal, ca me donnera une chance de voir le Roi en plus mais toi vas-y, tu peux encore retourner à Ordinn. » répondit Raijū tout aussi bas.  
« T'es fou, j'te laisse pas comme ça ! » répliqua Link.  
« Bien, moi et Link n'opposerons pas de résistance mais il serait aimable de nous laisser nous habiller. » fit alors Raijū à voix haute.  
« Faites vite alors ! » répondit le gradé. 

Les jeunes garçons sortirent alors du lit, enfilèrent leurs vêtements puis suivirent le gradé ainsi que les soldats qui l' accompagnait pour sortir de la tente et être conduit à la prison la plus proche qui se situait dans la première ville à proximité du campement militaire. 

Link et Raijū furent enfermé dans une cellule chacun et ils y passèrent une semaine en attendant d'être convoqué par le Tribunal Royal, chargé de statuer sur leur sort. Cette comparution avait enfin été fixé et c'est pendant la nuit précédent ce jour que l'on retrouva Link, assis sur la paillasse lui servant de lit, fixant la fenêtre de sa cellule où il pouvait entrapercevoir le ciel étoilé de la nuit. 

Le sommeil ne venant pas, le Kokiri pensait à Raijū mais aussi à ce qu'il allait se passer demain. Le jeune garçon avait décidé que si le Tribunal le renvoyait en prison, il tenterait de s'évader avec Raijū de préférence. 

Cependant, Link commença à entendre du bruit dans le couloir, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel à cette heure avancée de la nuit. 

Soudainement, la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et un homme équipé d'une torche fit irruption. Link reconnu de suite cet homme et s'en étonna beaucoup.

« Général Shokku ?! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?! » s'exclama le Kokiri.  
« Je vous expliquerez plus tard, pour l'instant venez avec moi, il faut qu'on sorte vite de cette prison. » répondit le Général.  
« J'veux bien mais il faut libérer Raijū aussi ! » répliqua Link.  
« Évidemment et sa cellule est un peu plus loin donc dépêchez-vous de sortir. » fit le Général qui se faisait assez pressant.

Link ne traîna pas plus sans se demander comment le Général avait réussi à le libérer car le temps n'était pas aux questions. 

Le Général, Link et un groupe restreint de soldats se dirigèrent alors vers une autre cellule qui, une fois devant, fut vite ouverte. Link y fut ravi d'y voir Raijū malgré la circonstance.

Cependant, cette joie fit de courte durée quand Raijū refusa d'accompagner Link et ses libérateurs.

« Je veux vraiment aller à ce Tribunal, c'est mon unique chance de voir le Roi et de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et mon avis sur la guerre. » fit le jeune Capitaine.  
« Mais..mais j'vais pas t'laisser là quand même ! Tu vois bien qu'ils inventent des trucs pour t'emprisonner ! » protesta Link.  
« C'est pour ça que je veux voir le Roi, lui seul pourra peut être me comprendre. » répliqua Raijū.  
« C'est assez risqué Capitaine, le Tribunal pourrait très bien vous renvoyer ici pour ne jamais vous laisser sortir. » fit le Général Shokku.  
« Je le sais bien et dans ce cas, je sais que vous ferez tout pour me libérer. » répondit Raijū.  
« Un peu qu'on f'ra tout ! Je vais demander à Gohan de venir combattre avec moi et j'te jure que si ils te libére pas, je combattrai Kaminari avec toute ma force, ils paieront cher pour ce qu'ils te font !! » s'exclama Link assez virulent.  
« J'espère qu'on en arrivera pas là. » répondit Raijū bien plus calme.  
« Si vous voulez rester ici, c'est votre choix Capitaine et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de rester ici plus longtemps alors je vous dis bonne chance et à bientôt. » fit le Général Shokku.  
« Merci Général, je l'espère aussi. » répondit Raijū.

Le haut gradé sortit alors de la cellule, laissant Link et Raijū seul. 

« Je sais ce que tu ressens Link mais il faut que tu ailles les rejoindre, tu m'aideras bien plus à l'extérieur qu'ici enfermé dans une cellule. » fit alors Raijū pour tenter de convaincre Link de s'échapper seul.  
« Je vais le faire mais je te promet qu'on se reverra mais si pour cela, j'dois incendier tout le Royaume de Kaminari ! » accepta Link.  
« Je n'en doute pas une seconde, je ferai la même chose à ta place. » répliqua Raijū.

Link s'approcha alors de Raijū puis l'embrassa soudainement sur la bouche tout en l'étreignant avec force. Cela ne dura que le temps d'un 'smack' mais ce fut suffisant pour surprendre Raijū car Link n'avait encore jamais osé cela.

« Hey..c'est..c'est toi qui m'a embrassé là.. » fit Raijū d'une voix chaleureuse, ayant apprécié l'attention de son ami.  
« Ouais, j'ai tellement peur de te laisser ici qu'il fallait que je le fasse et c'est pour te montrer aussi que je t'aime beaucoup et que jamais je te laisserai tomber » répliqua Link sur le même ton.  
« Ca je le savais déjà et j'ai toute confiance en toi pour ça. » fit Raijū pour tenter de rassurer Link.

Link lâcha alors Raijū et quitta la cellule non sans une grande appréhension. 

Appréhension partagé par Raijū qui avait lui aussi peur de ne plus revoir la personne qu'il aimait le plus mais il avait caché ce sentiment pour ne pas perturber encore plus Link qui l'était déjà assez. 

Le Kokiri rejoignit alors le Général Shokku et ses hommes et l'un d'eux referma la cellule de Raijū. 

L'évadé et ses libérateurs s'en allèrent alors avec un Link en pleurs tout comme Raijū dans sa cellule qui s'était retenu de le faire devant son ami. 

Le Général Shokku mena son petit groupe vers un magasin qui fournissait du matériel logistique à l'armée et aujourd'hui c'était de grand tonneau pour contenir l'eau potable nécessaire sur le campement. Le Général demanda alors à Link de se cacher dans l'un des tonneaux et qu'il se retrouverait au campement de l'Armée Royale de Kaminari pour faire passer le jeune garçon en Ordinn.

Link fit confiance au général et le Kokiri arriva bien vite au campement militaire installé aux pieds des Montagnes d'Ordinn. Envahi par la tristesse, Link ne cessa de pleurer pendant tout le trajet. Il sécha ses larmes uniquement à son arrivée au campement dans un endroit un peu retiré. 

Quand le jeune Héros du Temps fut sorti, le Général Shokku l'attendait déjà, lui remettant un large poncho pour traverser le camp discrètement. Arrivé devant l'entrée du tunnel, les gardes en faction le laissèrent passer sans poser aucune question, tout comme ceux posté de l'autre coté du tunnel.

« C'est ici qu'on se sépare, je dois retourner au campement avant que l'on remarque mon absence. Je vais essayer d'organiser un groupe de résistance pour tenter de renverser cet état-major qui fait honte à notre royaume et voir ce qu'il en est avec le Roi. » fit le Général après avoir débarqué Link de son cheval.  
« Merci beaucoup Général mais restez pas sur le front car j'vous promet que quand je s'rai de retour, ca va très mal se passer pour votre armée ! » répliqua Link aussi triste qu'en colère.  
« Ce n'est plus mon armée mais merci du conseil, j'aurais bien besoin de ta diversion pour tenter mon coup. » répondit le Général avant de s'en aller avec ses hommes, retournant au campement militaire de Kaminari. 

Quand à Link, il se transporta directement au Mont Paozu malgré l'heure assez avancée comptant bien requérir l'aide de son meilleur ami. 

Au Mont Paozu justement, la nuit était calme et paisible et il n'y avait pas un bruit, pas un animal encore éveillé. Seul le vent dans les arbres brisait le silence de la nuit.

Soudainement, le Vent de Farore vint lui aussi quelque peu déranger cette nuit paisible en allant s'écraser près de la maison de Gohan. 

L'espèce de comète d'aura verte n'échappa donc pas au métis-saiyen qui était étrangement encore éveillé et posé sur le toit de la maison. Intrigué par cette visite nocturne et impromptue, Gohan descendit vite du toit pour se diriger là où la 'comète' s'était écrasée. 

Bien sur, Gohan ne fut pas étonné d'y trouver Link et lui demanda de suite ce qu'il pouvait bien venir faire ici à une heure pareille de la nuit. 

Link fut lui plutôt étonné de voir que Gohan l'avait déjà aperçu mais il répondit assez vite à son ami.

« J'ai..j'ai besoin de toi, l'Armée de Kaminari s'est retournée contre Raijū et il faut que tu m'aides à le libérer. J'veux ta transformation là, celle qui m'fait peur pour qu'on les élimine tous !! » répondit Link qui termina sur une note de rage.  
« Je..je t'aiderai avec plaisir Link, tu sais bien que tu peux compter sur moi mais je crois que le mieux maintenant c'est que tu viennes avec moi et qu'on dorme un peu tous les deux et demain tu m'expliquera tout en détail. » répondit Gohan, assez inquiet de voir son ami dans un tel état.  
« Non..il..il faut qu'on aille tout de suite, il faut que je retourne à Kaminari ! » répliqua Link toujours aussi perturbé.

Gohan s'approcha alors de Link, plaça son bras gauche le long des épaules de Link puis le serra quelque peu contre lui. 

« Je sais que Raijū est très important pour toi et je te le promet, on le libérera mais pour l'instant, il faut te reposer, on en as tous les deux besoin. » fit Gohan d'un ton aussi chaleureux que réconfortant.  
« Tu..tu as sûrement raison et..et j'suis sur que Raijū me dirait la même chose. » répondit Link quelque peu calmé par le réconfort apporté par Gohan.

Là dessus, Gohan ramena Link à l'intérieur et alla se coucher sur le lit vide de la chambre des frères Son, Goten étant chez un camarade de classe. La fatigue et les émotions fortes aidant, Link s'endormit assez vite tout comme Gohan. 

En fin de matinée, Gohan finit par se réveiller après une courte nuit. Une fois qu'il ouvrit les yeux, il remarqua bien vite que Link était déjà réveillé, fixant le plafond d'air triste. 

« Link, t'a dormi un peu ? » s'inquiéta Gohan en se redressant en position assise.  
« Mmmh oui...un peu.. » répondit Link d'un air triste et pensif.  
« Allez, sort du lit qu'on aille manger, ensuite on ira retrouver Raijū. » fit Gohan en sortant lui aussi de son lit. 

Link ne répondit pas mais sortit tout du lit où il avait passé la nuit puis se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

« Tu devrais t'habiller avant de sortir comme ça une fois qu'on a fini le petit-déjeuner, on pourra partir tout de suite. » conseilla alors Gohan tout en s'habillant lui-même de sa tenue de combat.  
« T'as raison.. » fit laconiquement Link d'un ton presque dépressif. 

Quand les deux garçons furent habillé, Gohan prépara bien vite le petit-déjeuner fait, comme toujours, de riz et remplit deux bols qu'il amena sur une table installé dehors pour les beaux jours. 

Gohan et Link s'y installèrent et ce dernier commença à se confier à son meilleur ami. 

« Je..je comprends pas comment l'Armée de Kaminari a pu ainsi se retourner contre Rajiu, lui qui a toujours combattu avec ferveur pour son Royaume...Je sais que certains l'aimait pas car il était un peu le protégé du Général et très doué dans ce qu'il faisait mais bon de là à l'emprisonner.. »

« Je connais pas bien l'histoire mais Maman m'a souvent dit que quand on est bon dans quelque chose, il y a souvent des gens jaloux qui essaieront de te nuire. » répondit Gohan.  
« Ouais et ceux là j'vais pas les rater quand je les retrouverais ! » répliqua Link plus véhément.  
« Fais attention tout de même, je suis bien placé pour te dire que la colère n'amène jamais rien de bon. » répondit Gohan.  
« Oui mais bon, ca t'a quand même permit de vaincre ce type là sur la planète qui a explosée. » répliqua Link.

A peine après avoir terminé cette phrase tout en voyant l'air peu ravi de son ami, Link comprit de suite son erreur.

« P-Pardon, j'aurais pas du dire ça..je suis tellement inquiet pour Raijū que j'dis des choses qu'il faut pas.. » s'excusa le Kokiri.  
« C'est pas grave, tu..tu n'as pas tout à fait tort en fait et je comprends que tu sois inquiet, je le serai aussi à ta place. » répondit Gohan.  
« Non mais avant, j'aurais pas été aussi inquiet mais depuis qu'on s'est embrassé moi et Raijū, je..je crois que l'aime encore plus et le voir en prison, ca me rends fou.. » fit Link rongé par l'inquiétude.  
« Vous..vous vous êtes embrassé ? Sur la bouche et tout ?! » s'étonna Gohan.  
« Oui, deux fois même...avant je trouvais que ca se faisait pas entre garçons mais quand Rajiu m'a embrassé la première fois, ca m'a chatouillé de partout et je me sentait bien après même si ca reste un peu bizarre quand même. » raconta Link.  
« Je pensais pas non plus que ca pouvait se faire entre garçons aussi mais c'est vrai que si vous êtes amoureux, vous pouvez bien vous embrasser quand même. » répondit Gohan assez étonné.

A cela, Link eut un petit rire nerveux qui le fit tout de même sourire malgré la situation.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle ? » se demanda Gohan.  
« C'est pas que c'est drôle mais Raijū m'a dit la même chose quand on en a parlé une fois. » répondit Link.  
« C'est vraiment un garçon intelligent pour penser comme moi ! » s'enorgueillit Gohan.

Ce trait d'humour fit encore sourire Link puis ensuite les deux garçons terminèrent leur petit-déjeuner pour par après se transporter en Ordinn là où à la frontière Est, la guerre faisait rage.

En effet, pendant la courte absence de Link, Kaminari avait lancé une vaste offensive contre Ordinn qui répliqua avec force. Cependant, la magie de Kaminari qui boostait autant la ferveur que la force de ses soldats, donna un avantage au Royaume de la Foudre et fit reculer Ordinn.

L'Armée de Kaminari était en marche vers la Citadelle d'Ordinn quand elle fut soudainement stoppée par l'apparition d'une comète d'aura verte qui vint s'écraser entre elle et la Citadelle. 

Les soldats de l'avant-garde reconnurent bien vite l'un des garçons et ce n'était pas pour leur plaire.

« C'est..c'est l'ancien Général Link ! Il..il va pas nous combattre quand même ?! » fit l'un des soldats assez inquiet.  
« Je..je crois bien..il a été déclaré ennemi du Royaume par le Roi. » répliqua un autre tout aussi anxieux.  
« Le roi est devenu fou, on peut pas combattre un type pareil ! » s'exclama le premier soldat.  
« Et l'autre avec lui, il a pas combattu Izanami ? » remarqua une autre soldat.  
« Je crois bien...on..on est fichu.. » fit le premier soldat.  
« Allons soldat ! Avec la magie de nos prêtres et notre nombre, nous ne pouvons que gagner !! » intervint alors un gradé tentant de ragaillardir ses soldats.

Cela fonctionna bien car après un moment d'hésitation, la troupe de soldats s'élancèrent sur les deux garçons.

« Link, ces soldats reste les compagnons d'armes de Raijū, je veux bien qu'on les mettent KO mais on ne tue personne. » fit Gohan en voyant les soldats arriver sur eux.  
« C'est vrai qu'eux n'y sont pour rien et ne font que suivre les ordres, je ferrai attention. » accepta Link.

Gohan et Link allèrent à la rencontre de l'armée de Kaminari et de suite, l'avantage fut pour les jeunes combattants car si la magie de Kaminari était puissante, la force de Gohan et Link l'était encore plus et le nombre important de soldats présent ne fit que retarder leur défaite car après une journée de combat, Kaminari fut repoussé jusqu'aux Montagnes d'Ordinn et le reste des troupes prirent la fuite par le tunnel avant de le dynamiter pour empêcher les deux garçons de les poursuivre.

C'était sans compter le Shunkan Ido de Gohan qui lui permit de se téléporter lui, Link et l'Armée d'Ordinn derrière les Montagnes éponymes pour continuer le combat. Traversant avec surprise l'aura protectrice du royaume.

Le campement militaire de Kaminari fut vite pris d'assaut mais la plupart des troupes se replièrent dans la ville la plus proche pour se regrouper et contre-attaquer. Cependant cela ne suffit pas et l'armée de Kaminari fut encore repoussée. Link et Gohan avait conquis la ville et le Kokiri espérait donc retrouver Raijū mais ce dernier avait déjà été transféré à la Prison de Senkō car comme Link le craignait, le Tribunal Royal avait décidé de maintenir Raijū en prison pour avoir fraternisé avec l'ennemi. 

Bien sur, cela enragea encore plus Link qui continua alors à déchaîner sa colère contre l'armée de Kaminari tout en étant tempéré par Gohan. 

Durant cette campagne contre Kaminari, Link revit cependant en secret, le Général Shokku pour établir un plan pour libérer Raijū.

Ordinn et ses deux jeunes garçons inarrêtables progressèrent ensuite toujours plus loin dans le Royaume de Kaminari mais au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, la progression fut de moins en moins rapide car toujours plus de soldats affluèrent pour combattre Ordinn. 

Ce n'est donc qu'après un mois que Link, Gohan et l'armée d'Ordinn arrivèrent aux portes de Senkō, la capitale du Royaume de la Foudre. 

La progression fut alors stoppée net car ici, les fortifications, les lieux escarpés et la magie amplifiée par la totalité des prêtres empêcha tout entrée dans la capitale. 

Cependant, Senkō ne pouvait pas tenir un tel siège pendant très longtemps et quand l'ensemble de l'armée de Kaminari sortit de la capitale, Link et Gohan furent stupéfait de voir qui se trouvait à l'avant-garde. 

« R-Raijū ?! »


	3. La peine de Raiju, le plan de Link.

Alors que l'armée d'Ordinn, bien aidé par la puissance de Link et Gohan, était aux portes de Senkō, la capitale de Kaminari, prêt à assiéger la ville, les deux garçons furent stoppé par un 3e qui n'était autre que Raijū apparemment sorti de prison pour combattre l'envahisseur qu'était Ordinn.

Pour la première fois donc, Link et Raijū se trouvait chacun dans le camp opposé. Link se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi Raijū se tenait devant lui, prêt à le combattre. Quel stratagème avait été utilisé pour que le jeune Capitaine se retourne contre son ami et cela lui posait un cruel dilemme. Devait-il le combattre pour pouvoir le libérer ? En serait-il seulement capable ? Ces questions tournaient en boucle dans l'esprit de Link quand Raijū vint le sortir de ses pensées. 

« Link, s'il te plaît, retourne d'où tu viens avec cette armée qu'on ne soient pas obligé de se battre ! » 

« Mais pourquoi on le devrais ? Viens avec moi, ne reste pas avec ces gens qui t'ont emprisonné pour rien ! » répliqua Link.  
« Je..je ne peux pas..mes hommes et mon père sont encore ici et si je ne te combats pas, mon ancienne unité sera enfermée et mon père tué ! » fit Raijū.  
« Ton royaume, il est devenu fou Raijū, mais t'.. ! » s'exclama Link avant d'être interrompu par Raijū qui lui avait décoché une flèche de foudre pour ensuite se précipiter vers lui, une lame de foudre formé à sa main droite. 

Link avait in extremis évité la flèche puis para le coup de lame de Raijū avec son épée entouré de son aura dorée. 

« Raijū, attends, laisse moi parler ! » fit Link tout en tentant de contenir son ami.   
« Je peux pas Link si on combats pas, ils vont tous y passer ! » répondit Raijū. 

Link repoussa Raijū mais ce dernier continua à attaquer et Link contre-attaqua alors, s'engageant dans un combat qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir. 

Cependant, le corps-à-corps n'étant pas le fort de Raijū, Link prit peu à peu le dessus et le jeune Capitaine s'éloigna alors puis chargea son aura de foudre qui ne traîna pas à crépiter autour du garçon. 

« Raijū ! Tu veux m'tuer c'est ça ?! » s'exclama Link, médusé de voir que son ami était prêt à tout.  
« Non, je veux juste t'empêcher d'avancer mais comme tu veux pas reculer, je vais devoir t'y forcer ! » répondit Raijū déterminé à combattre.  
« Gohan ! J'ai besoin de toi, il faut que t'apparaisse derrière lui pendant qu'il charge son aura et que tu l'attrape pour l'empêcher de bouger comme ça moi j'pourais l'emmener hors d'ici car sinon, il va vraiment se déchaîner. » fit alors Link d'une voix plus basse pour ne pas que Raijū l'entende.   
« Tu es sur de vouloir faire ça ? » demanda tout de même Gohan.  
« Oui j'suis sur ! » répliqua rapidement Link assez confiant. 

Gohan ne discuta alors pas plus et se téléporta derrière Raijū aussitôt et l’étreignit avec ses bras par la taille. 

« Gohan qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Lâche moi ! » cria Raijū tout en se débattant énergiquement et électrocutant le métis-saiyen en même temps. 

Gohan ne répondit pas et tint bon alors que Link finit par arriver près de lui et Raijū. 

« Puisque que t'es une tête de mule quand tu veux, j'ai pas l'choix ! » fit Link avant d'activer son aura verte du Vent de Farore avant de poser de poser une main sur Raijū. 

Les trois garçons furent alors transporté bien en dehors du champ de bataille sous les regards médusés des soldats des deux camps. Cependant, malgré la disparation des jeunes combattants, les armées ennemies ne tardèrent pas à rependre le combat.

Au loin, dans un petit village isolé du Royaume de Kaminari, les trois garçons réapparurent dans l'une des maisons. Gohan tenait toujours Raijū mais le métis-saiyen le relâcha vite.

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous venez de faire ?! Ils vont tous les tuer maintenant, c'est sur ! » s'exclama Raijū avec véhémence.   
« Raijū, tu m'fais confiance ou pas ?! » répliqua Link tout aussi vindicatif.  
« Évidement tu le sais bien mais là c'est pas pareil, tu n'as pas idée de ce que cet état-major peut faire ! » fit Raijū.  
« Et toi t'a pas idée de ce que moi j'peux faire avec l'aide du Général Shokku et de Gohan ! » répliqua Link.  
« Que pourrais-tu faire ?! » se demanda Raijū peu convaincu.

Mais avant que Link ne put répondre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit soudainement et ce fut le Général Shokku qui entra le premier, suivis assez rapidement de l'ancienne unité de Raijū au complet puis de son père. 

« C-Comment..comment vous avez réussi ça ?! » s'étonna Raijū maintenant plus surpris qu'en colère.  
« Ca a été plutôt difficile mais grâce aux soldats qui me soutiennent encore, j'ai pu les retrouver et les amener ici, le tout avec la participation de Link bien sur. » répondit Shokku.  
« Alors ? J't'avais bien d'me faire confiance ! Maintenant, t'a plus à t'inquiéter d'eux et on va pouvoir combattre à nouveau ensemble contre ces sales types qui dirigent ton armée ! » fit Link plus jovial. 

Le Général Shokku enchaîna avec une explication plus détaillée où l'origine de ce plan se trouve le jour où Link, Gohan et l'armée d'Ordinn ont commencer à envahir Kaminari. Le Général Shokku était venu à leur rencontre en secret et leur avait expliqué son plan : Les deux garçons devaient continuer à combattre Kaminari pour que le gros des forces soit occupé et qu'aussi, au fil des conquêtes, Raijū soit transféré à la prison de Senkō pour qu'ensuite, le Général puisse le faire sortir, bénéficiant de beaucoup d'homme à lui dans cette prison. 

De plus, Link sachant bien que Raijū ne partirait pas sans ses hommes et son père, un second groupe de résistant était chargé de les retrouver et les emmener en lieu sur.

Cependant, le Général apprit que Raijū avait été libéré pour combattre Ordinn et que ses proches avaient été enfermé dans un lieu tenu secret. Heureusement, le réseau du Général Shokku était assez étendu pour qu'il finisse par savoir où les proches de Raijū se trouvait. L'évasion de ces derniers ne fut pas aisé et certains des hommes du Général y sont resté.

Ce récit étonna beaucoup Raijū, persuadé que personne ne pouvais contrecarrer le puissant état-major de Kaminari.

« Je..je ne sais pas quoi dire tellement je suis impressionné.. » fit Raijū toujours un peu perturbé.  
« Bah commencez p't'être par les remercier Capitaine ! » intervint Anpéa.  
« On passera aux remerciements après avoir renverser cet état-major qui finira par conduire le Royaume à sa perte si ce n'est pas déjà fait, Ordinn étant maintenant près de prendre Senkō. » répondit le Général Shokku sans attendre une réponse de Raijū.  
« Les officiers n'ont fait que profiter de la situation, je crois plutôt que c'est le Roi dont il faut s'occuper. » déclara le jeune Capitaine.  
« Le roi ? Il est vrai qu'il a pris des décisions étonnantes mais je pensais que c'était l'état-major qui l'influençait. » s'étonna Shokku.   
« Quand j'ai comparu devant le Tribunal Royal en présence du Roi, je l'ai trouvé très étrange car si d'apparence il a l'air normal, j'ai ressenti une aura émanant de lui qui m'a assez inquiété. » expliqua Raijū.  
« Tu crois que vot' Roi, il est possédé ou un truc du genre ? » intervint Link.   
« Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas le Roi n'est pas dans son état normal. » répondit Raijū.  
« A vous entendre on va devoir s'occuper et du Roi et de l'état-major si on veut que Raijū soit tranquille. » fit alors Gohan.   
« Je le pense aussi. Moi et mes hommes on peut s'occuper de l'état-major donc je propose que vous vous occupiez du Roi. » déclara le Général renégat. 

Les trois garçons acceptèrent cette répartition des missions et les hommes de Raijū demandèrent à pouvoir participer eux aussi. 

« Je préfère vous savoir ici, ca me rassurerait et vous serez en plus là pour protéger mon père dont l'état-major veut apparemment se débarrasser. » fit Raijū.

Cela provoqua quelques protestations mais Anpéa finit par convaincre les soldats en leur expliquant que cette mission de protection était importante pour leur Capitaine et que si ils appréciaient leur supérieur, il fallait accepter. 

Shokku et ses hommes repartirent alors et quand Raijū et ses deux amis voulurent faire de même, Raikō interpella son fils. 

« Raijū, tu as toujours le Médaillon du Vent ? »

« Oui je l'ai toujours sous mon uniforme. » répondit Raijū.  
« Bien, si tu sais appréhender le pouvoir qu'il contient, cela pourrait être utile je crois. » expliqua l'ancien prêtre.  
« Si j'en ai besoin, j'en ferrai usage, merci du conseil. » répondit Raijū.  
« Et n'oublie pas de revenir vivant, il n'y pas que Link qui sache s'inquiéter pour toi. » fit Raikō.  
« Promis. » fit laconiquement Raijū, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Raijū rejoignit alors Link et Gohan et le Kokiri voulu activer le Vent de Farore mais rien ne se passa. 

« On dirait que la magie des prêtres empêche encore ton pouvoir de fonctionner. » fit Raijū.  
« Mais pourquoi la tout à l'heure ca marchait ? » s'étonna Link.  
« Certainement qu'ils avait cessé pour se concentrer sur la défense de Senkō mais comme on a disparu, ils ont recommencé sûrement. » répondit Raijū.

Ce fut alors Gohan qui tenta d'utiliser son Shunkan Ido après que Link lui ai demandé si il se souvenait de Senkō où ils avaient combattu Izanami. Le métis-saiyen s'en souvint très clairement et se concentra sur un endroit de la capitale. Après un instant, les trois garçons disparurent pour réapparaître à Senkō. 

Raijū mena ses deux amis vers son ancienne maison où de là ils établiront un plan concernant l'étrange état du Roi tout en pouvant avoir un endroit pour s'y reposer car le jour commençait à faire place à la nuit. 

Les volets de la maison furent fermés et les lumières allumées au minimum pour faire encore croire que cette maison abandonnée l'était toujours.

Ensuite, les trois garçons se préparèrent à manger avec ce qu'il restait du dernier séjour de Raijū dans cette maison pour par après, discuter de ce qu'ils feront le lendemain. 

« Sans le Vent de Farore et la téléportation de Gohan, on va être obligé de passer par le chemin d'accès au Palais Royal qui sera sûrement bien gardé mais à nous trois, ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Une fois arrivé au Palais, il faudra faire attention aux prêtres dont la magie est puissante donc il faudra les mettre hors d'état de nuire au plus vite. Après cela, on devrait arriver à la Salle du Trône sans trop de problèmes. » expliqua Raijū.  
« T'es sur que les prêtres ils nous verrons pas v'nir parce que Impa m'a déjà dit qu'ils étaient fort pour nous repérer. » demanda Link.  
« En temps normal, ils nous auraient déjà repéré ici mais comme ils ont activé leur protection anti-magie pour t'empêcher de te servir du Vent de Farore, leur perception est perturbée donc ils devraient nous voir qu'une fois près du Palais, pas avant. » répondit Raijū.  
« Et une fois face au Roi qu'est-ce qu'on fais ? » demanda alors Gohan.  
« Je ne sais pas encore, tout dépends de ce que l'on y verra mais il faudra être prêt à le combattre, son aura me semblant très agressive. » répondit encore Raijū.  
« Tu ne pense pas qu'on puisse le raisonner pour éviter un combat peut être inutile ? » fit à nouveau Gohan, préférant toujours la diplomatie au combat.  
« J'aimerais bien mais j'en doute car vraiment, son aura me semblait des plus maléfique. Sa Majesté le Roi Denki a toujours été quelqu'un de bon mais là quand j'étais face à lui, c'est tout le contraire que j'ai ressenti, c'était vraiment perturbant. » répondit Raijū.  
« Moi ca me va, j'veux l'combattre parce qu'il a accusé et enfermé Raijū à tort ! » intervint Link assez rancunier.  
« Concentrons nous d'abord sur comment arriver au Roi d'abord puis une fois sur place, on avisera. » fit Raijū avant de dessiner une sorte de plan sur une feuille de papier . 

Le jeune Capitaine expliqua alors tout ce qu'il savait sur le chemin menant au Palais Royal et mis au point un plan d'action selon ses connaissances prenant en compte les rondes des gardes, la relève et le nombre de gardes présent. 

Gohan y apporta son analyse et son expérience du combat et les deux garçons discutèrent longuement sur le plan à établir, Link n'intervenant que sporadiquement car il était un peu perdu dans tout le charabia de ses deux amis. 

Quand le plan fut bouclé, les jeunes garçons décidèrent qu'ils étaient temps d'aller se coucher car pour mettre à exécution leur plan, ils devront se lever tôt le lendemain. 

Link proposa de dormir tous ensemble dans la grande chambre du père de Raijū mais Gohan préféra laisser les deux amoureux seuls en prenant la chambre de Raijū.

Dans la grande chambre de la maison, Link et Raijū se déshabillèrent rapidement pour ne garder que leur caleçon puis se couchèrent aussi vite. 

« Pauvre Gohan, il va dormir tout seul cette nuit. » fit Link, les mains posé derrière sa tête tout en fixant le plafond.  
« Moi ca m'arrange parce que je voulais te parler seul à seul. » répliqua Raijū qui s'était relevé en position assise sur le lit, l'air coupable.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux m'dire ? » s'étonna Link en tournant la tête vers Raijū.  
« Je..je voudrais que tu me pardonne de t'avoir combattu tout à l'heure sans vouloir t'écouter, je me suis encore laissé emporté par mes émotions...Je t'aime beaucoup tu le sais mais je tiens aussi beaucoup à mon ancienne unité et à mon père qui est enfin devenu un vrai père pour moi donc je ne pouvais pas les mettre en danger. » confia Raijū.  
« Même si ca m'a choqué et que je voulais vraiment pas me battre contre toi, j'veux bien te pardonner quand même car je pense que j'aurais fait pareil à ta place surtout si c'était toi qui était en danger. » répondit Link qui c'était lui aussi relevé en position assise.  
« Vraiment ? Tu..tu m'en veux pas ? » demanda Raijū un peu inquiet tout en regardant Link.   
« Bah non, entre tête de mule on va pas s'en vouloir ! » répondit Link tout en serrant Raijū contre lui avec son bras gauche qui était posé le long des épaules de son ami.   
« Heureusement qu'on est pareil tous les deux car je crois que quelqu'un d'autre m'aurait déjà lâché depuis longtemps. » répondit Raijū souriant mais aussi un peu gêné.   
« Moi j'ai pas c'pas un problème, si tu veux plus de moi, c'est pas grave, j'irai chez Gohan, lui il me supporte très bien ! » taquina Link d'un air fier. 

La réaction de Raijū ne se fit pas attendre car il pris son coussin pour l'envoyer à la figure de Link avec un 'Méchant, va !' faussement outré. Link contre-attaqua avec une attaque identique en lançant aussi un 'J'croyais que tu devais plus m'combattre' lui aussi faussement outré ce à quoi Raijū répondit que là, il l'avait bien cherché. 

Sur cette petite bagarre amicale, les deux garçons se recouchèrent pour profiter d'une bonne nuit de repos avant une journée qui s'annonçait très chargée.

Le lendemain matin, Gohan vint toquer délicatement à la porte de la chambre où dormait Link et Raijū et malgré le peu de bruit que cela faisait, cela suffit pour réveiller Link qui ouvrit les yeux peu à peu puis entendit toquer une seconde fois. 

« Mmmoui..c'est..c'est toi Gohan ? » fit Link d'une voix peu réveillée.  
« Oui c'est moi, je peux entrer ? » répondit le métis-saiyen.  
« moui..rentre.. » répondit Link toujours un peu dans les vapes.

Gohan rentra alors et vit de suite que ses deux amis étaient encore couchés.

« Oh vous êtes pas encore réveillé, je vous laisse encore un peu seul alors, désolé » fit Gohan.  
« Non..non ca va, j'vais me lever et laisser Raijū dormir encore un peu.. » répondit Link.  
« Si tu arrives à te lever car Raijū t'as pris pour son coussin on dirait ! » répliqua Gohan amusé en voyant que Raijū était à moitié couché sur Link.  
« Oh parfois c'est lui, parfois c'est moi qui me couche sur lui, on se trouve confortable tous les deux ! » répliqua Link d'un air plus chaleureux tout en regardant Raijū dormir sur lui.

Ensuite, Link déplaça délicatement Raijū pour s'extraire des couvertures puis du lit et alla rejoindre Gohan sans prendre la peine de s'habiller comme à son habitude. Gohan, lui, était bien sur déjà habillé depuis son réveil.

Les deux garçons se dirigèrent alors vers le salon et s'assirent à la table où était encore posé le plan de bataille conçu par Raijū la veille.

« Ah le plan que Raijū a inventé hier..t'as vu comment il est fort pour ça ? » fit Link comme fier de son ami.  
« Oui j'ai vu ça, c'est épatant mais j'étais aussi étonné de te voir si silencieux toi qui parle beaucoup d'habitude. » répondit Gohan.  
« C'est parce que j'adore voir Raijū quand il fait ses stratégies, il a l'air tellement passionné, j'aime bien le voir comme ça. » répondit Link une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux.

Un court silence s'installa ensuite puis Link reprit la parole.

« Mais c'est aussi parce que toi et Raijū vous avez commencé à parler bizarrement et j'comprenais pas tout mais j'étais content quand même car vous aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. » fit le Kokiri.  
« C'est tellement rare que je puisse parler à un garçon aussi intelligent alors c'est vrai que j'en ai profité et que c'était vraiment intéressant mais si on a t'a un peu laissé de côté, je ferai attention la prochaine fois. » répondit Gohan, un peu gêné.  
« Non c'pas grave, j'aime bien voir les deux personnes que j'aime le plus discuter comme ça et j'ai toujours dit à Raijū qu'il s'entendrait bien avec toi ! » répliqua Link.   
« D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que Raijū t'a bien changé, tu as l'air moins tête brûlée, moins solitaire et aussi attentionné que moi avec Goten. » remarqua Gohan.  
« C'est la première fois que j'aime quelqu'un aussi fort alors j'm'inquiète beaucoup pour lui c'est vrai, surtout depuis que le pouvoir de Raiden s'est complètement déployé en lui car avec ça, Raijū a souvent du mal à se contrôler et il faut que j'sois là pour le calmer mais parfois c'est aussi le contraire, il peut être très calme et m'empêcher de faire une bêtise. » répondit Link.  
« Maintenant tu pourras plus te moquer de moi quand je m'occupe de Goten ! » répliqua Gohan assez taquin.  
« C'est vrai et c'est bien dommage ça, c'était marrant ! Mais maintenant, j'vais aller prendre un bain avant que Raijū se réveille donc ca te dérange pas si j'te laisse tout seul un moment ? » fit Link.  
« Non vas-y, fais toi propre pour ton amoureux ! » répondit Gohan non sans une dernière taquinerie.

Link quitta la table, faussement outré par cette pointe d'humour puis Gohan se leva lui aussi pour allez à la cuisine et commencer à préparer le petit-déjeuner. 

Mais à peine avait-il commencé qu'il entendit Raijū sortir de la chambre, marcher jusqu'au salon puis revenir vers la cuisine en entendant du bruit. 

Gohan tourna la tête quand il vit arriver Raijū et remarqua l'air à moitié endormi de ce dernier ainsi que le fait qu'il n'était qu'à moité habillé, n'ayant mit que le haut de son uniforme qui descendait assez bas pour juste cacher son caleçon. 

« Ah t'es réveillé, Link prends un bain là donc tu peux t'asseoir au salon, j'arrive avec le petit-déjeuner ! » fit Gohan.  
« Ca..ca te dérangerais de m'appendre comme tu le fais ? » demanda Raijū d'une voix faible.  
« Le petit-déjeuner ? Heu..non pas du tout, mets toi à côté de moi, tu vas le faire et je t'expliquerai ce qu'il faut faire. » répondit Gohan un peu étonné par cette requête.

Raijū rentra alors dans la cuisine et vint se poser à côté de Gohan, prêt à exécuter les instructions du métis-saiyen.

« Mais pourquoi tu demande pas à Link en fait ? Je suis sur qu'il adorait t'apprendre ça. » demanda d'abord Gohan.  
« Parce que c'est toujours lui qui fait à manger et j'aimerais bien lui faire la surprise d'une fois lui faire à manger quand je me réveille avant lui. » répondit Raijū.

Gohan sourit devant cette attention et se mis alors à expliquer à Raijū tout ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ca n'avait rien de bien compliqué mais Raijū écouta tout de même Gohan avec grande attention et s'appliqua rigoureusement. 

Quand la préparation fut terminée, les deux garçons apportèrent trois bols à la table du salon et attendirent que Link ai terminé son bain, sachant bien que le Kokiri aimait prendre son temps pour s'y prélasser. 

Cela fut l'occasion pour Raijū de se confier à Gohan, qui semblait être devenu le confident du jeune couple que formait Link et Raijū, concernant le fait qu'il s'était battu contre Link en se laissant aller à ses émotions et l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour les soldats de son ancienne unité et pour son père. 

Il confia à Gohan que Link lui avait déjà pardonné ses actes à son égard mais Raijū était inquiet tout de même que ses actions parfois hâtives ne finirait pas éloigner Link de lui malgré qu'une fois de plus, Link lui avait assuré que non.

Gohan le rassura bien vite en lui confiant ce que Link lui avait dit et affirmant bien que le Kokiri était éprit de Raijū plus que jamais malgré les travers du jeune Capitaine et qu'en aucun cas Link lui en tenait rigueur.

« Ca me rassure..merci Gohan de m'avoir écouté et j'ai de la chance que Link soit aussi patient avec moi. » fit Raijū soulagé.  
« Oui car la patience normalement c'est pas son truc ! » s'exclama Gohan toujours assez taquin concernant son meilleur ami.

Cela fit sourire Raijū puis on entendit Link sortir de la salle de bain à l'étage puis on le vit descendre les escaliers, toujours en caleçon et serviette de bain dans les cheveux qu'il secouait assez fort. 

« Voilà Gohan j'ai termi...oh..Raijū t'es réveillé ! » fit Link en changeant complètement de sujet en voyant son ami attablé face à Gohan.   
« Oui ca fait un petit moment. » répondit Raijū en souriant.  
« Pas assez on dirait car t'as oublié de mettre ton pantalon ! » s'exclama Link amusé en voyant son ami à moitié habillé.  
« A force d'être avec toi, je deviens comme toi, bientôt je sortirai tout nu pour aller pendre mes vêtements dehors. » répliqua Raijū.  
« T'a déjà fait ça Link ? » s'étonna Gohan très amusé par cette réplique de Raijū.   
« Rooh Raijū dis pas tout à Gohan comme ça, il va m'prendre pour un sauvage alors que c'est arrivé qu'une fois parce qu'il avait plus de serviette à la maison ! » répliqua Link aussi amusé que gêné par cette révélation.

Il y eu ensuite un éclatement de rire de Gohan et Raijū alors que Link riait moins et ce dernier vint alors s'asseoir à côté de Raijū puis le poussa avec son épaule droite en guise de vengeance. Raijū répliqua et les deux garçons se poussèrent l'un l'autre pendant un court moment sous l'air amusé de Gohan.

« C'est bien Raijū, te laisse pas faire par ce vil Kokiri ! » fit Gohan.  
« Oh ! C'est Raijū qui me martyrise à la maison ! T'aurais du voir la dernière fois comment il m'a maltraité ! » protesta Link.

Gohan répliqua que Link l'avait sûrement bien cherché et le Kokiri répondit, toujours d'un air faussement outré, qu'il était maintenant seul contre Raijū et Gohan et que c'était injuste.

Cependant, même si les trois garçons s'amusait beaucoup, ils savaient qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le faire toute la journée car ils avaient un plan à mettre à exécution. Ils avalèrent alors rapidement leur petit-déjeuner, sans que Gohan ou Raijū ne disent à Link que c'était Raijū qui l'avait préparé, puis Link et Raijū allèrent s'habiller. 

C'est là que, profitant d'être seul avec Raijū que Link fit une requête à son ami. 

« Raijū, 'faut que tu m'promettes un truc quand on sera à Senkō. » fit-il après s'être habillé de sa tunique Kokiri.  
« Quoi donc ? » se demanda Raijū tout en enfilant son pantalon d'uniforme.  
« Il faut que tu penses à c'que t'a dit Osun et ne pas te laisser envahir par tes émotions car ca te met toujours dans un sale état après. » expliqua Link en serrant la ceinture de sa tunique.  
« J'y ferai attention mais c'est vraiment pas facile.. » répondit Raijū en boutonnant son pantalon.  
« Je sais et c'est pourquoi j's'rai là pour t'aider mais ca doit être un travail d'équipe sinon on y arrivera pas ! » répliqua Link en chaussant ses bottes.   
« C'est ça qui me rassure, je sais que tu seras là pour moi. » fit Raijū en ajustant la protection qu'il avait au niveau du coeur.

Link sourit alors et lui assura encore tout son soutient et c'est ensuite que les deux garçons étant complètement habillé, qu'ils sortirent de la chambre pour rejoindre Gohan et les trois amis se dirigèrent alors vers l'entrée du chemin menant au Palais Royal.


	4. Confrontation avec le Roi.

La Capitale de Kaminari était en état de siège. L'armée d'Ordinn, bien aidée par Gohan et Link avait réussi a repoussé l'Armée de la Foudre jusqu'à sa capitale forteresse. Sa position était certes facilement défendable car protégé par de hautes montagnes et dont l'unique chemin était facilement condamnable mais cela voulait dire aussi que les assaillants pouvait assiéger la capitale tout aussi facilement. 

Mais alors que les deux royaumes en guerre déployèrent toute leur force pour tenter de l'emporter, Gohan, Link et Raijū se faufilaient dans les rues désertées de Senkō, l'armée étant déployé à son entrée, pour rapidement atteindre le portail menant au chemin d'accès du Palais Royal.

Caché dans une petite rue parallèle au portail, Raijū observait discrètement les gardes postés devant le portail et quand les gardes s'en allèrent pour laisser la place à la relève qu'on entendait déjà arriver, Raijū se saisit de la main de Link et Gohan puis se rua vers le portail à la vitesse de la foudre, ensuite c'est Gohan qui tira ses deux compagnons dans les air pour passer au dessus du portail et rapidement arriver de l'autre côté au moment même ou la relève de la garde arrivait. 

A partir de maintenant, il n'était plus question d'utiliser un pouvoir utilisant de l'énergie car les prêtres de Palais le ressentirait aussitôt. 

Les trois garçons arpentèrent alors le long chemin qui menait au Palais Royal, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive sur ce chemin pendant une bonne partie du chemin mais quand le Palais fut en vue, les jeunes combattants aperçurent un régiment entier de soldats marchant au pas vers eux, prenant toute la largeur du chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'i'font là eux ?! » pesta Link à voix basse.  
« Vous pensez qu'ils nous ont repéré ? » se demanda Gohan, un peu inquiet.  
« Normalement non, on a tous fait disparaître notre énergie, comment pourraient-ils nous avoir repéré ?! » s'étonna Raijū. 

Soudainement, le régiment cessa de marcher au pas et commença à courir vers les jeunes garçons face à eux.

« Là on a not' réponse ! » s'écria Link.  
« Il faut alors rejoindre le palais au plus vite ! Gohan prends Link avec toi dans les airs, moi je forcerai le passage avec ma vitesse ! » fit alors Raijū habitué à donner ses ordres en temps de crise.

Gohan et Link n'en firent rien et exécutèrent les instructions de Raijū aussitôt même si Link n'aimait pas laisser Raijū seul face à cette armée mais connaissant bien son ami, le Kokiri savait qu'en ses moments là, cela ne servait à rien de protester. 

Gohan, avec Link sur son dos, prit la voie des airs et se dirigea vers le Palais tout en évitant les flèches envoyé par les soldats alors que Raijū fonça sur le régiment à une telle vitesse que les soldats eurent du mal à le voir et encore plus de mal à l'arrêter, si bien que le jeune Capitaine passa au travers sans trop de soucis et rejoignît ses deux amis en escaladant la dernière muraille du Palais car Gohan et Link l'avait déjà franchit. 

Les trois garçons foncèrent vers l'entrée du Palais qui se trouvait au bout d'une longue allée de statue mais à peine arrivé, ils stoppèrent leur course effrénée en apercevant que le Roi accompagné de gardes les attendaient.

« Capitaine Raijū, comment osez-vous vous rebeller contre votre Souverain et donc contre votre Royaume ?! » fit le Roi d'un air offusqué mais aussi assez majestueux.  
« Pardonnez moi votre Majesté mais je fais cela dans l'intérêt du Royaume, ne voyez vous pas qu'à cause de vos actes, Kaminari est sur le point d'être conquis par Ordinn ?! » répliqua Raijū.  
« Balivernes ! J'écraserai ces misérables après m'être occupé de vous ! » répondit le Roi.  
« Majesté, vous n'êtes plus vous même et je vais débusquer celui qui usurpe votre identité ! » fit Raijū.

Cette déclaration étonna tout le monde, même Gohan et Link mais Raijū continua en sortant le Médaillon du Vent de dessous son uniforme puis récita une incantation encore inconnue de tous. 

Cela fit réagir le Médaillon qui commença à luire d'une lumière vert turquoise puis ensuite une haute ligne d'aura se dirigea vers le roi qui mit de suite ses mains devant son visage pour se protéger de cette attaque mais l'aura lui passa au travers le changeant instantanément d'apparence.

Le roi était devenu un humanoïde de bien deux mètres à la peau verte. Ses pieds n'avait plus que deux orteils rallongé par de longues griffes noires. Ses jambes était sertit d'une sorte de protection en or et ses genoux recouvert d'une étoffe brune noué à la taille pour une épaisse corde rouge et il portait sur ses épaules un large et long sac de toile. 

Ses yeux étaient vert turquoise et dépourvu de pupille alors que ses cheveux étaient blanc et de moyenne longueur. 

Cette apparence imposante et inquiétante fit peur aux gardes accompagnant ce qu'ils pensaient être leur roi et les pauvres soldats s'écartèrent doucement sans plus penser à aux trois jeunes rebelles qu'ils étaient venus arrêter.

« J'avais oublié que tu avais ce maudit médaillon, petit réceptacle humain de Raiden. » fit-il d'une voix grave et impressionnante.

Cela fit bien sur bouillir le sang de Raijū d'être ainsi considéré mais Link avait anticipé cette réaction et plaça sa main devant son ami.

« Raijū, oublie pas c'que j't'ai dit tout à l'heure. » fit le Kokiri tout en continuant à fixer l'étrange personnage face à eux. 

Ce simple rappel stoppa net Raijū car n'en garda pas moins une certaine colère.

« Raijū avait raison, c'était un imposteur, il a l'air très puisant en plus. » observa Gohan peu rassuré.  
« Oui c'est..c'est Fujin sous sa véritable forme.. » fit Raijū d'une voix mêlant colère et inquiétude.   
« Mais on l'avait enfermé pas dans ton médaillon celui-là ?! » s'étonna Link.   
« Apparemment pas. » répondit laconiquement Raijū.  
« Vous avez bien réussi à emprisonner l'âme qui contrôlait ce jeune guerrier humain mais cela n'était qu'une partie de mon âme que j'avais envoyé pour faire croire à ma disparition et ensuite pouvoir prendre le contrôle du Royaume de Raiden et le mener à sa perte mais je vois qu'une fois de plus, malgré mon plan pour me débarrasser de vous, vous êtes encore là à vous dresser contre moi...c'est irritant... » confia Fujin avant de déployer une puissante aura verte turquoise. 

Aura qui souffla les soldats non loin et obligea les trois garçons à activer leur propre aura pour ne pas être emporté.

« Je vais donc me débarrasser de vous ici et maintenant et ce, définitivement ! » cria-t-il ensuite d'un air très menaçant. 

Cependant, Fujin dut remettre son attaque à plus tard car ses jeunes adversaires s'étaient déjà élancés sur lui pour l'attaquer. Link attaqua de front paré de son aura dorée, Gohan dans les airs et Raijū à distance sur le côté droit. 

Le Kokiri abattit son épée sur Fujin mais ce dernier l'attrapa facilement mais à sa grande surprise, Link lâcha son épée et fit un bon en arrière, laissant le Masenko de Gohan et la vague de foudre de Raijū entouré de son aura électrique s'abattre sur Fujin qui n'eut pas le temps de contrer ces deux attaques là. 

Cependant, même si le Dieu du Vent laissa échapper un cri de douleur, l'effet escompté ne fut pas là car Fujin s'en sortit presque indemne. 

Cela n'arrêta pas les jeunes combattants qui se ruèrent alors sur Fujin mais ce dernier fit un geste en diagonale de haut en bas avec le gros sac de toile qu'il avait sur les épaules et un puissant courant d'air apparu, faisant valser Gohan, Link et Raijū qui retombèrent alors lourdement au sol. 

Fujin fit alors exploser son aura qui doubla de taille et devint comme incandescente, laissant échapper des lignes d'aura un peu partout, telle une éruption solaire. 

Le Dieu leva les mains vers le ciel et une tornade se forma autour de Gohan, Link et Raijū qui furent vite emporté dans les airs par ce puissant tourbillon d'aura. Dans la tornade, ils furent à de multiples fois blessé par de fine lame d'aura qui apparaissait ici et là, entaillant leur jambes, leurs bras et leur corps.

Devant cette situation délicate, Raijū tenta de se déplacer vers Link et après avoir concentré tout sa force, il arriva à agripper son ami pour ensuite aller vers Gohan et se dégager de la puissante tornade. Il tomba ensuite lourdement à terre. 

Link tomba à côté de lui alors que Gohan tomba un peu plus loin derrière. Les trois garçons restèrent alors à terre, bien trop blessé pour se relever.

« Et maintenant, qu'on en finisse ! » cria Fujin en tendant son doigt vers le ciel où une sphère d'énergie verte commençait à apparaître. 

Pendant que le dieu chargeait son attaque, Gohan rampait désespérément de toutes les forces qui lui restait pour rejoindre ses deux amis et ce malgré les nombreuses blessures que la dernière attaque de Fujin lui avait infligé. Lentement mais sûrement, Gohan arriva finalement près de Link et Raijū et se coucha presque sur eux, étendant ses bras sur Link et Raijū. 

Fujin ayant terminé de charger son attaque, il se prépara à lancer sa sphère d'énergie quand soudainement, il vit ses jeunes adversaires disparaître en un instant. 

« C-Comment.. ?! Le..le dôme de magie aurait du les empêcher de s'enfuir ! Maudit humains !! » pesta Fujin en faisant disparaître sa sphère d'énergie.

Très loin de là, au palais de Kami-sama, Dendé courait dans les couloirs du sanctuaire, alerté par Mister Popo que Gohan et deux autres garçons étaient soudainement apparu dans un état de plus déplorable. 

Quand le jeune Namek arriva auprès de son ami, il fut en effet horrifié par les nombreuses blessures qu'avait Gohan et ses deux amis. Leurs corps avait été lacéré de toutes part, déchiquetant autant la chair que leurs vêtements qui ne ressemblait plus à rien, si ce n'est à un ramassis de lambeaux couvrant à peine leur corps meurtri. 

Heureusement grâce au don de Dendé leurs corps ne le fut plus très longtemps et bien vite, il ne restait plus que leurs vêtements qui était en piteux état. Ainsi soigné, les trois garçons revinrent à eux et se relevaient tous en position assise, l'air un peu surpris. 

« M-Merci Dendé, tu nous sauves la vie encore une fois ! » s'exclama Gohan.   
« C'est bien normal mais que c'est-il passé pour que vous soyez dans un état pareil ? » s'inquiéta Dendé.  
« C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterai ça quand je rentrerai car on ne peut pas laisser l'ennemi qu'on combattait faire ce qu'il veut trop longtemps. » répondit Gohan.  
« Il faudra d'abord qu'on arrive à le vaincre, là il nous a battu sèchement tout de même. » intervint Raijū.  
« Il faut aussi qu'on s'trouve d'autre vêtements, là ils sont tout déchirés. » fit Link plus terre-à terre.  
« Pour les vêtements, on demandera à Piccolo, il a la capacité d'en refaire de nouveau en un instant mais pour Fujin, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais du me transformer en Super Saiyen tout de suite. » répliqua Gohan un peu coupable.  
« On a été tous les trois surclassés donc je doute que ce soit totalement de ta faute mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus, notre stratégie était bonne, on l'a surpris et il s'est pris notre attaque de plein fouet mais ca n'a rien fait. » analysa Raijū.  
« Moi j'propose qu'on aille voir Osun, je suis sur qu'il a tout vu et p'tètre qu'il nous dira ce qui n'a pas été, il sait ressentir des trucs qu'on peut pas ressentir nous, ca pourrait nous aider. » proposa Link.  
« Bonne idée, il m'a été de bon conseil et continue à l'être. Après on ira voir mon père, sa connaissance du Médaillon du Vent pourrait nous être utile aussi. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Ca me va aussi, je vous fait confiance là dessus. » fit pour sa part Gohan. 

Là dessus, les trois garçons s'en allèrent mais avant, Gohan s'excusa auprès de Dendé pour le dérangement ainsi que de repartir si vite. Dendé lui répondit que ce n'était pas bien grave car il voyait bien que la situation exigeait une réaction rapide. 

Après un rapide passage chez Piccolo pour avoir des tenues combat toute neuves, Gohan, Link et Raijū se transportèrent à la Vallée Oubliée où résidait encore et toujours, l'ermite Osun. 

Cependant quand les garçons apparurent dans la grande entrée de la maison, cette dernière ne semblait pas habitée, il n'y avait pas de lumières et une fois au salon, les jeunes combattants remarquèrent que le feu était éteint. Link proposa alors de rester sur place à attendre Osun car de toute de façon, ils ne pouvaient pas retourner à Kaminari pour le moment. 

Gohan et Raijū n'y virent aucun inconvénient et le Kokiri commença alors par allumer un feu pour réchauffer la pièce assez froide. 

Une fois cela fait, les jeunes garçons s'assirent au sol près du feu formant une sorte de triangle et continuèrent leur analyse de leur défaite un peu plus tôt en attendant le retour d'Osun.

« En y réfléchissant, je pense toujours que notre stratégie était la bonne mais Fujin était bien plus fort que je ne le pensais et même avec la transformation de Gohan, je ne suis pas sur que cela aurait changé quelque chose. » fit Raijū.  
« Je ne sais pas trop, je suis pas encore très à l'aise avec cette transformation et je dois avouer que j'en ai un peu peur, toute cette puissance et la colère qui vient avec est assez compliquée à gérer. » confia Gohan.  
« J'ai le même problème que toi et souvent c'est Link qui doit me retenir car sinon je m'emporte assez vite. » répliqua Raijū.   
« Il a du apprendre ça de moi car avant qu'il ne te rencontre, c'est moi qui devais le retenir car c'était une sacrée tête brûlée ! » répondit Gohan, plus souriant.  
« Oui au début, je devais faire pareil mais depuis que j'ai les pleins pouvoir de Raiden, il est devenu le plus sage de nous deux. » fit Raijū.  
« T'as entendu Gohan ? J'suis devenu le plus sage et comme je suis aussi le plus vieux, c'est toi qui devra m'obéir maintenant ! » taquina Link.   
« Essaie toujours ! » répliqua Gohan en agrippant Link de son bras droit pour ensuite lui frictionner la tête.  
« Quelle autorité Link ! » fit Raijū un peu moqueur.

Gohan 'tortura' Link encore un peu puis les trois garçons reprirent leur sérieux et continuèrent à tenter d'analyser leur dernier échec. 

« Quand j'y pense, je crois qu'on a fait tout de même une erreur dans notre plan d'attaque. Après que notre attaque combinée n'aie pas fonctionné, on aurait pas du se lancer tous les trois sur lui, ca lui a permit de nous repousser pour ensuite réussir à nous attaquer avec son tourbillon surpuissant qui nous a mis hors combat de suite. » fit Gohan.  
« En effet, tu as raison, cette dernière action n'était pas la bonne, on aurait du rester en retrait et attaquer à distance. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Et moi j'aurais du activer l’Égide de Nayru pour nous protéger, ca aurait p't'être marché ! » intervint Link.  
« A la réflexion, je n'en suis pas sur, on manquerait toujours de puissance .. » pensa Raijū.

« Oh la puissance vous l'avez, le tout est de vouloir s'en servir ! » fit soudainement une voix derrière les jeunes garçons. 

Raijū leva la tête alors que Gohan et Link tournèrent la tête vers la voix et virent que c'était Osun qui était revenu.

« Ah vous êtes rev'nu ! On avait b'soin de vous justement ! » s'écria Link, ravi de revoir l'ermite.  
« Oui si vous êtes ici à m'attendre, je suppose en effet que vous voulez mon avis sur votre dernier combat. » répondit Osun en ôtant sa veste en fourrure. 

Il accrocha cette dernière à un crochet près de la porte puis rejoignit les jeunes combattants près du feu. 

« Et mon analyse est assez simple, vous avez tout pour vaincre ce Fujin mais vous n'utilisez qu'une partie de vos moyens et si je pense que Gohan le sait déjà car qu'il a peur de sa propre force, je crois que toi Raijū, tu ne t'en rends pas assez compte et tu ne libère pas assez de ton pouvoir. Quand à toi Link, tu es certainement celui qui maîtrise le mieux le pouvoir qui est en toi mais ton esprit est trop occupé à s'inquiéter pour Raijū et cela t'empêche d'être à fond dans le combat et donc de relâcher ton plein pouvoir. » expliqua Osun sans concession.

« Bah c'est normal que j'm'inquiète pour lui, c'est la personne que j'aime le plus et j'veux pas qui lui arrive des trucs ! » protesta Link, un peu vexé.  
« Évidement que c'est normal mais tu tiens aussi beaucoup à Gohan et pourtant, tu ne t'en inquiète pas autant. » répliqua Osun.  
« Parce que Gohan, il est super fort, c'est même encore lui qui nous a sauvé tout à l'heure » riposta Link.  
« Et Raijū n'est pas 'super fort' lui ? N'est-ce pas lui qui t'a sorti toi et Gohan de la tornade de Fujin ? » persista Osun.   
« Si mais.. » fit Link avant que Raijū ne l'interrompe.  
« Link, Osun veut dire par là que c'est bien de t'inquiéter pour moi et tu sais que j'apprécie ça beaucoup car tu es le seul qui s’inquiète autant pour moi mais pendant un combat, Osun pense que ce serait mieux que tu t'occupe plus de l'ennemi que de moi. » fit-il d'une voix douce tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Link.   
« Mais..mais j'peux pas, t'a toujours du mal à contenir tes émotions.. » protesta encore Link.  
« Laisse moi donc gérer ça comme ça, tu n'auras plus à trop t'en faire et on pourra vaincre Fujin ensemble. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Bon..d'accord..j'vais essayer... » fit Link, acceptant enfin la remarque d'Osun.  
« Fort bien alors demain, je vous ferai faire un exercice qui devrait vous apprendre à régler ces soucis et vous répéterez jusqu'à ce que ce soit bon. Ce soir, mangez et réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit. » déclara alors Osun. 

Les jeunes garçons acceptèrent alors cette proposition et la soirée s'organisa bien vite. Osun et Link allèrent chercher du bois pour le feu alors que Gohan et Raijū s’occupèrent du préparer le souper. 

Cela fut l'occasion pour Raijū d'en apprendre encore plus sur l'art de la cuisine pour espérer un jour pouvoir surprendre Link quand le calme sera revenu à Kaminari. 

Quand le souper fut prêt, les trois garçons et Osun profitèrent de ce bon repas tout en se racontant leurs aventures depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus sans oublier bien sur de se taquiner l'un l'autre.

Cette ambiance des plus joyeuse amusa Osun peu habitué à ce sympathique vacarme mais l'ermite était content de voir que malgré la défaite, les trois jeunes combattants gardait leur bonne humeur. 

Après le souper, pour occuper le reste de la soirée, Osun proposa un exercice en apparence simple. Les trois garçons devait s'asseoir en tailleur et rester le plus zen possible en pensant à rien. Osun ayant la capacité de percevoir les ondes émies par ses jeunes invités et était donc de facto, le juge de cet exercice. 

Le début fut un lamentable échec tant les trois garçons bouillonnaient intérieurement pour différente raison avec l'une d'elle en commun, un pouvoir démesuré difficile à contrôler.

Cependant, après de nombreuses tentatives plus ou moins fructueuses, Link eut une idée soudaine, il prit la main de Raijū ainsi que celle de Gohan, espérant trouver du soutien et du réconfort dans ce contact amical. 

Gohan et Raijū furent surpris par cette initiative mais il le fut plus encore quand ils virent que cela fonctionnait vraiment, les trois amis arrivèrent à se calmer mutuellement jusqu'à atteindre une tranquillité d'esprit qui satisfaisait Osun.

L'exercice réussit, les trois garçons purent aller se coucher pour bien se reposer et être prêt à affronter l'exercice surprise d'Osun le lendemain. Osun proposa alors à chaque garçon de prendre une chambre mais bien sur Link et Raijū préférèrent prendre une chambre à deux malgré le fait que le lit ne soit fait que pour une personne. 

Le problème fut rapidement contourné car Link et Raijū déplacèrent un lit d'une chambre vacante pour leur placer à côté de celui déjà présent pour avoir une sorte de lit double. Cela fait, Link et Raijū se déshabillèrent bien vite, ne gardant que leur caleçon et Link s'affaira à allumer un feu pour réchauffer la chambre pendant la nuit. Raijū se coucha entre-temps et Link le rejoignît une fois le feu bien lancé.

« Tu sais, j'sais pas si j'arriverai à moins m'inquiéter pour toi..pourtant avant, j'm'inquiétais pas autant comme ça.. » fit Link en fixant le plafond, l'air un peu perdu.  
« C'est parce qu'on est amoureux je crois, regarde mon père comment il est devenu après que maman se fasse tuer..je crois que l'amour qu'il avait pour elle l'a rendu fou. » répondit Raijū.  
« Tu crois que j'vais devenir comme lui ?! » s'inquiéta quelque peu Link en regardant Raijū.  
« Non je crois pas mais on voit que s'aimer ca peut changer des gens mais je crois que tu arriveras à moins t'en faire, je te connais maintenant, tu sauras le faire et de mon coté, je ferai tout pour te donner moins de soucis en contrôlant mieux mes émotions. » répondit Raijū.  
« C'est gentil et j'essaierais aussi pour ne pas te faire mentir et qu'on puisse vaincre ce sale dieu qui n'veut pas mourir ! » fit Link.  
« On pourra en plus venger ma maman que ce dieu a sûrement ordonné de faire tuer. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Ouais en plus, il faut vraiment l'battre celui là ! » fit Link plus convaincu.

Là dessus, les deux garçons se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre. 

Quand à Gohan, lui aussi déshabillé et couché dans son lit, il passa une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir aux paroles d'Osun et comment il allait pouvoir surpasser sa peur du pouvoir qui était en lui. 

Il finit tout de même par trouver le sommeil et dormit peu mais bien. 

Le lendemain matin cependant, la maisonnée fut réveillé par un grand cri apeuré suivit d'un 'Noon !' empli de désespoir. Cela réveilla bien sur Link et Raijū qui émergeait alors d'un sommeil profond. 

« C'est..c'est quoi ce cri ? » fit Raijū, les yeux encore fermé.  
« Je..je crois que c'est Gohan..il..il a encore fait un cauchemar..j'vais aller voir si il va bien.. » répondit Link tout aussi peu réveillé.

Raijū ne répliqua pas car déjà rendormi alors Link sorti du lit en déplaçant délicatement Raijū, ralluma vite le feu de la chambre pour que son ami n'ai pas froid puis alla rejoindre Gohan dans sa chambre sans prendre la peine de s'habiller comme toujours. 

Le jeune Kokiri toqua à la porte de la chambre de Gohan puis entra doucement quand il vit que son ami ne répondait pas. 

A peine entré, Link remarqua que Gohan était assis sur son lit, les jambes replié vers son corps et la tête cachée entre son corps et ses jambes. On l'entendais aussi sangloter sporadiquement. 

Sans un mot, Link rentra complètement dans la chambre de son ami, ralluma aussi le feu de la pièce puis vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami mal en point et posa son bras gauche le long des épaules de Gohan.

« T'a encore fait tes cauchemars que tu fais toujours ? » demanda Link.

Cependant, le métis-saiyen ne répondit pas et restait muré dans sa tristesse mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Link.

« Allez Gohan, 'faut qu'tu parles, c'est important ! » rajouta Link.   
« C'est..c'est pas Namek, c'est..autre chose, j'ai..j'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à Goten.. » répondit enfin Gohan toujours en pleurs.   
« Raconte moi ça et t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien que ca restera entre nous. » répliqua Link.

Gohan se mit alors à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé contre un ennemi nommé Cell, son explosion de colère et l'attitude qu'il avait eu envers Goten ainsi que le furieux coup qu'il lui avait porté. Sans oublier ensuite, les mots très durs qu'avait eu Goten à l'égard de son frère. 

Link fut bien sur aussi surpris qu'effaré par ce que son ami lui avait raconté là. Autant ce déploiement de force, alors que Gohan était déjà très puissant auparavant, que le fait que Gohan frappe son frère d'une manière aussi brutale lui qui adorait son jeune frère et n'était qu'affection pour lui, provoquant souvent de la taquinerie venant de Link. 

« J'comprends maintenant pourquoi t'a peur de ta transformation..rien qu'en me racontant, ca m'a fait peur aussi mais 'chui sur que Goten finira par te pardonner, t'es pas comme ça d'habitude. » fit Link d'une voix calme et rassurante.   
« Il..il m'a déjà un peu pardonné mais c'est moi qui me pardonnerais jamais et ca m'effraie toutes les nuits ce qu'il s'est passé.. » répondit Gohan toujours en sanglot.  
« C'est pour ça que t'étais réveillé quand je suis venu en pleine nuit l'aut' jour ? » demanda Link.  
« Oui..j'étais sorti pour me calmer..avant j'avais Goten à côté de moi et ca suffisait pour me rassurer mais il préfère dormir dans son lit maintenant.. » répondit Gohan.  
« 'Faut que tu trouve quelqu'un alors, moi depuis que Raijū dors avec moi, j'fais beaucoup moins de cauchemars et qu'en j'en fait, il est là pour me rassurer. » fit Link.  
« T'as de la chance de l'avoir mais moi, j'ai pas le temps pour ça, je dois étudier et faire étudier Goten et m'entraîner à maîtriser ma colère et ma force. » répondit Gohan, déjà moins en pleurs.  
« C'est ce que fait Raijū en plus d'être avec moi mais bon, puisque je suis là, c'est moi qui vais te rassurer en te racontant un truc qui va t'amuser, je suis même sur que tu vas t'moquer après ! » fit Link d'un ton plus joyeux. 

Le Kokiri expliqua alors à son ami ce que les paroles d'Osun lui avait fait remarquer. En effet le jeune Héros du Temps s'était rendu compte que depuis qu'il avait rencontré Raijū il avait bien changé car il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour son jeune amoureux, il s'était mis à apprendre des choses qui, il fut un temps, ne l'aurait jamais intéressé comme les premiers soins ou la cuisine. De plus c'était souvent lui qui sermonnait Raijū pour sa tendance à foncer tête baissé au combat. 

Cette confidence amusa en effet Gohan qui voyait là son ami au tempérament de feu devenu une personne calme et réfléchie, régulant les ardeurs de son compagnon. 

« En fait tu es comme ma maman,Papa m'a déjà dit qu'avant ma naissance, elle adorait le combat et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de foncer même contre un adversaire plus forte qu'elle mais qu'une fois que je suis né, elle devenu une vrai mère attentionnée qui s'inquiète beaucoup pour ses fils. » fit Gohan, un sourire en coin avec tout de même encore les yeux rougis par ses pleurs.  
« Hey ! J'suis pas aussi sévère qu'elle quand même et j'fais pas étudier Raijū tout le temps non plus ! » s'offusqua Link.  
« Mais oui, t'es devenu une vrai maman. » répliqua Gohan, de meilleure humeur.  
« Je savais que t'allais te moquer d'moi, méchant ! » fit Link faussement outré.  
« Mais merci, ton histoire m'a fait penser à autre chose, je me sens mieux maintenant. » fit Gohan plus souriant.  
« C'était le but, j'voulais pas que tu restes triste comme ça et maintenant, tu devrais aller manger un truc pendant que moi, je retourne dormir avec Raijū, j'ai encore un peu sommeil ! » répondit Link très joyeusement tout en serrant quelque peu Gohan. 

Gohan accepta cette proposition car son estomac lui aussi criait famine tout en s'excusant d'avoir réveillé Link à une heure si matinale.

Le métis-saiyen s'habilla rapidement alors que Link retourna dans sa chambre où dormais encore profondément Raijū. Cette fois-ci, c'est Link qui se coucha sur Raijū puis se couvrit avec la couverture pour se rendormir aussitôt confortablement couché près de Raijū. 

Quand à Gohan, il resta dans le salon assis près d'un feu qu'il avait allumé, mangeant ce qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine et essayant de chasser ses noires pensées en pensant à Link occupé à materner Raijū comme Chichi pouvait le faire pour lui et Goten. Cela l'amusa beaucoup et lui permit de retrouver une certaine sérénité après son cauchemar matinal. 

Quelques heures plus tard, Raijū se réveilla à nouveau, sorti de son sommeil par la lumière du soleil qui se faisait plus intense et indiquait qu'il était temps de se réveiller. 

La première chose que Raijū remarqua c'est que Link était à moitié couché sur lui contrairement à l'habitude même si ce n'était pas non plus exceptionnel. 

« Ca va Link, je suis confortable ? » fit Raijū l'air amusé.  
« Mmmh..moui assez, j'resterai bien là encore un peu. » répondit Link les yeux encore fermé.  
« C'est pas que ce me dérange mais le soleil s'est levé et on devrait faire pareil. » répliqua Raijū.  
« Moui t'a raison..et en plus Gohan nous attends en bas.. » fit Link.  
« Ca va mieux lui ? » se demanda soudainement Raijū.  
« Oui on a parlé un peu et ca va mieux, il s'est calmé et je lui ai dit qu'il aille manger un peu avant de revenir me coucher. » expliqua Link. 

Le Kokiri se releva pour être à genoux au dessus de Raijū et soudainement, il eu comme un air malicieux.

« Mais j'y pense, comme je suis sur toi là, j'vais pouvoir me venger d'la dernière fois ! » fit le Kokiri en s'emparant des bras de Raijū pour le plaquer sur le lit puis dégageant la couverture.  
« T'oserais pas, tu t’inquiéterais encore pour moi ! » répliqua Raijū peu impressionné.  
« J'ai promis de moins le faire et j'vais commencer maintenant en te chatouillant à mort ! » riposta Link. 

Mais heureusement pour Raijū, Osun vint toquer à la porte et arrêta Link dans son désir de vengeance.

« Vu que vous êtes réveillé, descendez donc, vous avez un exercice à faire aujourd'hui ! » fit-il.  
« Oui vous avez raison, on arrive ! » répondit Link en regardant vers la porte.  
« Toi tu perds rien pour attendre, j't'aurais un jour ! » rajouta-t-il en revenant sur Raijū.   
« Je t'aurai avant. » répondit Raijū tout sourire.

Link relâcha Raijū et sorti du lit pour aller enfiler sa tunique Kokiri alors que Raijū fut plus lent pour s'habiller, tenant devant lui son uniforme militaire sans pour autant l'enfiler, restant donc en caleçon. 

« Je me demande depuis combien de temps je pense me battre pour Kaminari avec cet uniforme alors que je le faisais en fait pour Fujin qui ne cherche que la ruine du royaume... » fit Raijū d'un air songeur.

« Ché pas mais après c'est pas grave, tu pouvais pas savoir que le roi n'était qu'un imposteur. » répondit Link en serrant la ceinture de sa tunique.  
« Tu as raison mais tout de même, combattre pour l'assassin de ma maman, c'est une idée qui me déplaît beaucoup. » répliqua Raijū.  
« J'comprends bien mais t'inquiète pas, on se vengera de lui bientôt ! » fit Link.  
« J'espère bien. » fit laconiquement Raijū avant de commencer à s'habiller. 

Quand il fut complètement habillé, les deux garçons rejoignirent Osun et Gohan dans le salon pour un rapide petit-déjeuner et ensuite commencer le mystérieux exercice d'Osun.


End file.
